ABC! Easy as 123!
by waterfalls
Summary: Just going through the alapabet like most everyone else. I'm also hoping to get a little recognized and share my style with all of you! Please feel free to feel honored lol! AAML! Read and Reveiw if you would
1. Abnormal

**A/N: waterfalls here, and look…its some more writing from me =) after what, eight months or so? Anyways, I've been loving everyone else's ABC's stories so I decided to try it out. It seems like a good way to get a little noticed at least =) I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon**

Abnormal

**Ab-nor-mal: **_adj._ Not normal; deviant

In other words: irregular, nonstandard, uncharacteristic, and unusual.

So she wasn't the ideal girl that everyone wanted her to be. She was a tomboy and she just loved to climb trees, run in the rain, swim in a dirty pond, trek on dangerous mountains and trails, and scream at the top of her lungs. She loved t-shirts, shorts, and sneakers, anything that made her feel comfortable and would rather have her orange hair cut short and pulled back from her face so it wouldn't get in her way. And yes, for someone who seemed so fearless, she was afraid of bugs. If an ariados was on a path be sure to get out of the way because you were sure to be trampled by her one person stampede. But, that had been Misty. From the first day he had met her at the age of ten until the day she left him to return to the gym at thirteen. She had been a little weird, but normal for her. Everyone had liked her anyways.

He wasn't used to her now though. Sure it had been a few years, give or take, but he couldn't believe that this was her at the age of nineteen. Okay, so they hadn't spoke or wrote to each other for the last few years he had journeyed but still, he couldn't have missed that much. I mean, he hadn't expected her to change at all. When he planned to see her again, albeit at some fancy party, he still thought that maybe she would show up in some scraggly blue jean mini skirt and white t-shirt with black converse for footwear. Maybe she would let her red hair out of that old fashioned ponytail style she always had and maybe, just maybe, she would be wearing a bracelet. He had been looking forward to the same loud-mouthed girl that yelled at him for being dense, stupid, and rash. The same girl who beat him over the head with her red mallet and scoffed when he told everyone that he would someday be the world's best Pokemon Master and all would bow before him.

He had told Dawn over and over again what Misty had been like. She was very different from the bluenette and if Ash was being honest, a little less annoying. The annoying part being that Dawn always cared about her looks and took three hours to get ready while the redhead had taken two seconds to run a brush through her hair and pull it up. Dawn had been a little apprehensive when told that she would finally meet Ash's and Brock's first traveling companion. She had thought that they wouldn't get along and that Misty would sneer at her for being a girly girl, or whatever Ash called her. But that all flew out the window as soon as the redhead was introduced, both girls chatting and relating to one another from across the room. What the hell? This was so not normal.

"Hey Ash," a tall brown skinned boy sighed, taking a place next to Ash's right. If you looked closely you could see a red mark on the older boy's cheek.

"Hey," Ash replied, taking another sip of the fruit punch in his plastic cup.

"How's the party going for you?" Brock asked, his squinted eyes narrowing even more, if that was even possible.

"Okay I guess," Ash said shrugging; he placed his cup on the table and placed his hands behind his hatless head so he could lean back into them. "Kinda boring though."

"Why don't you ask someone to dance then?"

"Ewe Brock. No way would I ask someone that."

"Grow up."

"No."

"Your loss."

Ash gave the boy a playful shove, grinning as he saw his friend May dancing around the place with her boyfriend Drew. Yeah, that sure had surprised everybody. She had always ranted on about how the guy was an egotistical jerk and needed to have his oversized head shoved into a toilet, but it looked like they really liked each other. It was normal for May to hide her feelings with pretend contempt; everyone had realized that in the Hoenn region a few years back. Ash then felt his stomach flutter as Misty and Dawn made their way over to the table and took seats greeting the two boys with gentle smiles.

Ash gave them a normal greeting, well with a slight shake in his voice and turned away to watch Tracey talk enthusiastically with Gary at the food line. He wasn't supposed to be nervous. This was Misty, the same girl who fought constantly with him, whose temper was as bad as a raging Gyrados, who blamed him for the bike he destroyed. She was the girl who always brought him down a few levels during a battle, the one who always had been the hardest to impress and prove that he was good at what he did. So why did it feel like his stomach was full of Butterfree?

"Do you wanna go outside with me for a minute Ash?" the boy jumped when the red head looked at him, and blushed from her gentle question. Go out with her. Alone. Maybe that wasn't the most brilliant idea.

"Sure," he nodded while his mouth went dry. Idiot.

He found himself following her out the glass doors and into the backyard in the warm night air. He stood quietly as she sighed happily and took in a deep breath before letting it out with a soft sigh.

"It's really good to see you again," she said suddenly, twirling around so her black dress swirled around her thighs a bit.

"Um yeah, it's great to see you too," he mumbled flushing as her large cerulean eyes batted at him. Since when did she wear makeup?

"Life is way different without you around," she giggled clasping her hands together behind her and tilting her head cutely.

"Back at ya," Ash chuckled rubbing his head sheepishly.

"I really have missed you," she cooed, her sweet voice lowering and causing his brown eyes to widen and cheeks to flush heavily. This wasn't the same Misty. It just wasn't. This was a weird unnatural Misty who was all dolled up in front of him. His Misty wouldn't have grown her hair to her waist and pull it up into an intricate up-do, with curls falling down around her pretty face. His Misty wouldn't have dared to wear such a revealing dress that sparkled in the night and outlined her slim form and let everyone around her know that she had such a curvy figure and allow the dress to cinch around her bust so that it gave a hint of cleavage and encased around her thighs with soft flowing material. His Misty wouldn't have been able to walk elegantly in her four inch black heels, or have a sparkling pendent around her neck in the form of her cascade badge. This was not normal for Misty.

"What's wrong with you?" he asked before he could stop the question from rolling off his tongue. He groaned when he saw hurt come into her eyes and lower her head. Way to be smooth Ash.

"What do you mean?" she asked softly, tapping her pointer fingers together

"Well, I-I meant, what I mean is well…you're a little abnormal," he fidgeted in his tux and tugged at his red tie.

"Abnormal?" she brought her head back up and frowned, her pretty features showing her confusion.

"Yeah, what happened to the tomboy I grew up with?"

He huffed as she burst out laughing, the sound filling up the quiet atmosphere around them. Then with a quick fluid movement she was close in front of him, her head tilted up to look at him and a soft smile was upon her face. "I grew up Ash," she said softly, her breath brushing against his lips. Since when did she become so short? Wasn't she supposed to be taller than him?

"G-grew up?" he flushed.

"It was bound to happen silly. Living with three materialistic sisters didn't help much either," she giggled. Oh man, he could practically count every lash that outlined her eyes.

"Oh."

"And while I grew up, I realized that I missed you, a lot Ash Ketchum," she cooed her nose bumping into his.

"I-I missed you too Mist. More than you know," he stuttered, his heart pounding hard against his chest as he brought his hands to her waist to pull her against him.

"Good," she breathed. Her lips brushed against his and he allowed his eyes to close, reveling in the fact that he was gonna be kissing his best friend.

WHAM!

The pain shot through his face and he stumbled backwards shooting his eyes open to see a fuming redhead, her hand outstretched. What the hell?

"That was for not calling me you bastard!" she said raising her voice and coming close to slam her other hand into his other cheek. "And that was for calling me abnormal you jerk!" and with that she stomped into the house leaving him to blink his eyes after her stupidly, and then he smiled. Oh. Maybe she still was the same weird girl she always had been. The normal for Misty.

**A/N: Ha Ha Ha! What did you guys think? I thought it was cute myself, but I'm weird like that. I'm using the alphabet words my sister gave to me so…we'll see how I do with the other words my sister picked out. Please Review if you would and if you like my style of writing, and you like Namine and Roxas from Kingdom Hearts, you should read the story I'm writing about them. It's called Keeping it Together and I rather do like it myself. Anyways stay tuned for more!**

**As the world turns and the grass grows, the Waterfalls!=)**


	2. Baritone

**A/N: OMG! She's putting a second chapter in already? Yeah so I can't sleep, sue me. Now to the second letter my crazy sister chose for me. Oh I so hope I can pull this off….hold your breath everyone!...not really, you might turn blue lol Just commence with this little shot!**

Baritone

**Bar-i-tone:** _n._ 1. A male singing voice having a range higher than a bass and lower than a tenor. 2. A singer having a baritone voice. 3. A part written in the range of a baritone voice.

If there was one thing about Ash Ketchum that totally and completely stunned her; it would have to be his voice as he joined Brock on the Karaoke machine.

So maybe they all have had quite a few drinks, but when you get together with your friends for a small reunion it was bound to happen. It made the tension disappear and allow everyone to let loose and forget that the raven-haired heart breaker was soon to go on another journey, dragging the -oh-so- loveable father figure Brock behind him. Not to mention that he would probably gain another female traveling partner who would probably be prettier than the last. Damn. Where did May hide that small bottle of rum?

But enough about depressing things, all that would happen tomorrow, it was now the time to party and just enjoy the time they had. And how did they plan on spending the evening before the departure? Well, it just so happened that Dawn had the bright idea of renting a large Karaoke in Cerulean so that they could bring it back to her gym, set it up in her pool arena, and place the large screen on the far wall so that the extra large words could be seen from across the other side. May had squealed when she and her younger brother Max had come back with colored lights after running through the grocery store for candy, soda and ice cream. The stupid things had been on sale. Damn it. So what did the siblings do? They took out her sensor lights and screwed the color lights in their place.

So maybe her gym had been the perfect place to set up a small party. Not only was the area large with plenty of free space, but there was a pool. And if there was a pool then that meant swimming and swimming meant limited clothing, and limited clothing meant that Ash would be wearing his swim trunks low around his waist showing off his amazing lean and toned stomach and chest. Oh. Wait. That meant she could dunk that loser in the water and drown him so that he wouldn't go on another stupid adventure without her. Yeah, that sounded much better.

At first the party had been started off with screaming and shouting as the boys decided that all the girls deserved to be thrown in the water. Brock had played life guard as Tracey, Max, and Ash chased her, May, and Dawn around the water struggling to capture them as the girls fought with all their might. Ash should have known better then to go after her. Didn't he know that she was stronger than him? Hadn't he learned anything in the three years they traveled together? Wait. What?

"Ash Ketchum drop me!" she screeched as he closed his arms around her and picked her up right off the tiled floor and carried her towards the chlorine filled water. She fought as best she could, pulling and pushing her body against his but he hadn't even struggled. It was like he was carrying his light weight Pikachu or something. This was so unfair. And yet, as she was plunged into the water, the sound of his loud laughter filling the air before she was surrounded with bubbles, it wasn't his strength that had surprised her. He was a growing boy who traveled about every day; he was supposed to be strong. If he had been the same wimpy ten year old from before she would have been seriously worried.

She shot to the surface, shaking her head to rid of the excess water when May's and Dawn's screeches sounded around her and were suddenly joining her in the pool. By the time they surfaced everyone had jumped in and then there was Max, Brock, and Tracey trying to race each other May and Dawn splashing her in the shallow end and Ash jumping off the diving board to do cannon balls and create massive waves. It wasn't long before everyone decided jumping looked like tons of fun. You had Tracey's running man that made everyone laugh at the hysterical scene, then there was Brock's belly flop which sounded really painful and the room echoed with "oooooh…" before he surfaced and laughed at how stupid he probably looked. Ash, being the doofus he was, did a jack knife because he loved making a splash and Max wanted to do his rendition of a cannon ball. The skinny fourteen year old hardly made a sound let alone a wave, May followed him with a normal dive, it would almost have been a ten if her legs hadn't split, and Dawn jumped off with a screech, her body as straight as a pencil.

When she jumped it was with expertise. She had done dives her whole life being a water trainer and living by the pool all the time. So she did two flips before turning her body so that she could hit the water in a dive, so perfect that there was no splash and swam all the way to the end of the pool before surfacing. She was met with applause and Ash's shout of her being a show off. Whatever. Soon everyone tired of the water, and it was Dawn who had hurried to the singing device, grabbing the microphone and flipping to a song that she could sing. The girl wasn't bad, her voice was in tune, and she hit the high notes decently, and did it all clad in a pink bikini, and with wet mangled hair. That was quite an achievement for her alone.

May had been next, turning it to some Pussycat Doll's song that was about some break-up and sang the sorrowful tune with heart. It really was a shame that the brunette stank on ice. Everyone had the kindness to applaud and cheer the brunette's performance before someone was shoving her onto the small little stage and pushing the microphone into her hands as May jumped off. She chose a Leann Rimes song, one that had been in a movie called Coyote Ugly and sang as best she could. When it came to a finish it was silent, and everyone stared at her with wide eyes. Oh come on, it couldn't have been that bad. Could she have been worse than May? Oh how embarrassing.

"Wow Misty that was great!" Max suddenly cried out being the first to clap before everyone joined in.

"I didn't know you could sing," Brock accused as she placed the mike on the table and hopped off the stage.

"I can't," she argued shrugging her slim shoulders and glaring at Tracey who had been the one to put her on the friggen thing.

"That was fabulous!" Dawn grabbed her arm. May cheered along with her, each girl grabbing hold of her arms and leading her towards the drinks. Misty glanced at Ash, eyes widening as she realized he was giving her the most peculiar look, like he was shocked. Don't worry Mister Pokemon Master; you're not the only one.

The boys immediately took over the machine as soon as they chugged down a few cups of the alcohol Brock managed to get. Max, bless his young heart, stayed away from the poison and also managed to escape the embarrassment of the Karaoke but Brock, the nutty one, was on there every other song so that his deep voice was booming into everyone's ears. Tracy soon joined him and then they would sing together making it very balanced with Brock's bass and the green haired boy's tenor voice. And Dawn and May could not stop laughing at Brock's own song, called "Joy and Jenny" an ode to the nurse and police woman. That was his one hit wonder for sure. It took a lot of pushing to get a tipsy Ash up there to sing and boy could he sing. It was the one thing about him that made Misty's head tilt with confusion. Sure his voice had deepened while he grew, but she had never known him to sing before. It was in between Brock's bass and Tracey's tenor. Baritone if you will. He was able to hit the high notes Brock couldn't reach and the lower notes Tracey couldn't hit.

Then she got mad. He wasn't even trying and yet he sounded like he knew how to sing all his life. He made her spine tingle with the unusual sound, and her heart beat rapidly and she didn't like it. It made her wonder how many girls he would serenade to, not only was he courageous and charming but now he had a singing voice. Could this get any worse? Still, she put on happy face laughing and clapping as the boy rubbed his head in embarrassment when everyone suddenly suggest he sing with her. What? They couldn't be serious? Oh yes they were.

In one moment she had been on the floor beside Max and in the next she was beside her best friend who was looking at her with the shyest look she had never seen on him before. His brown eyes connected with her cerulean orbs and then he gave her an encouraging grin.

"Can't hurt to try," he said handing her the second microphone. She could only nod as he picked out a song. Oh man, he just had to choose the song from "Beauty and the Beast." It had to be the one song that could express all her emotions into one melody. Damn, damn, damn! And so they sang her face bright red and her heart pounding as the memorized the sweet sound of his voice for later. And after he had gone on his stupid journey disappearing for a year or whatever, she would do her duty at the gym. But, when she would escape from the day's work she would find her Celine Dion CD and play number three and listen as she and her partner cooed out their rendition of "Beauty and the Beast." No one had to know how she would compare both boys' voices, agreeing with herself that yes, Ash was much better.

**A/N: Well…I hope this one was good. It was all I could think of though and man was it hard to come up with. Although picturing Ash with a good singing voice is kind of a fan girl thing huh? Lol Oh well, it's my story and I wanted him to have one =) so read and review please! **

**As the world turns and the grass grows the Waterfalls!=)**


	3. Claustrophobic

**A/N: Hey all! Thanks for the reviews! I sure do like getting them lol so if you're reading this series then maybe you can kinda guess that I like to write the pokemon characters a little older. The show started when I was ten so it's like they should have grown up with me you know? Anyways, I also like to add a twinge bit of real life stuff and how they would act if they were us in our world, and I also like to write them in a real person sort of way… weird I know but we can't all stay kids forever. =) But I'm glad most of you like my style. At least I hope so…I also would like to add that I write them OOC most of the time mostly because of my style and because of the way I want them to be when they get older…but I try to keep them the same too. I don't put them OOC outrageously but if I do go ahead and feel free to tell me that I am. Any ways, let's get on with chapter three shall we?**

Claustrophobic

**Claus-tro-pho-bic: **_n._ An abnormal fear of being enclosed in a small space.

Ash Ketchum was never afraid of anything, or so he kept telling himself. I mean, after almost dying on several occasions, soaring through the sky on the backs of Pidgeotto, Charizard, or Flygon, and swimming to the depths of the ocean to help legendary water pokemon, and fighting evil on a regular basis…what was left to be scared of? So yes, he would proudly say that he was very much unafraid of most things. Not of bug pokemon, not of Team Rocket, not of girls, and not even afraid of Brock's creepy heart eyes after noticing a gorgeous older woman walk by. This if anything, was something to be brag about.

In fact, as he ran down an empty alleyway dragging a redheaded girl by her hand behind him, he could even admit that he wasn't nervous that some weird and dangerous looking thugs were after them. It was more like an adrenaline rush really, and it actually caused a silly smile to appear on his face as he turned a sharp corner into a different looking alley way.

"You're enjoying this aren't you?" Misty accused breathlessly glancing at him before looking over her shoulder.

"Oh come on Mist, don't say that this isn't funny! I mean it's not like they'll ever catch up with us," he shouted at her, tugging her arm hard and jerking both their bodies around another corner and onto a small brown bridge that was more of an overpass. Shit. He should have just kept his mouth shut.

In front of them was a huge man, wearing no shirt but instead a black leather vest covered in fur, ripped up blue jeans and large black boots over them. But he wasn't the reason why Ash halted to a complete stop and had Misty crash into him, her hands grabbing onto the back of his jacket. No the reason was in front of the man, and it happened to be a lot bigger than the buff goon.

The evolved form of Growlithe stood with his paws apart and in a defensive stance, which could easily turn into a form of attack. His fur was covered in bright orange and black fur, his chest, tail and the fur on the back of his head was all tan fuzz. The Arcanine bared his extremely large teeth and let out a ferocious howl.

"You were saying?" Misty squeaked, her grip on his jacket tightening.

"Heh."

As the pokemon opened his jaws more to let out a flamethrower, Ash used his quick reflexes to grab Misty's arm and pull her to the left where they dropped of the small bridge and onto the lower ground.

"Get them!" Someone shouted, and as soon as the two teens regained their footing, they shot off disappearing into an alley way.

"In here," Ash hissed noticing a small space that was between too closely built buildings. He shoved himself inside, her body snug against his, and breathed a sigh of relief as a rush of pounding footsteps and loud angry shouting passed by them. Oh yeah, good move Mister Pokemon Master. He inwardly congratulated himself, before freezing as the same man from the bridge could be seen approaching the area, his Arcanine sniffing around. Hopefully that dog didn't have a good sense of smell.

Ash held his breath suddenly, not because of the ever approaching pokemon, but because Misty pressed her body harder against him in her obvious fear. He looked down, and flushed in embarrassment as he suddenly realized the uh…awkward position they were in. One of his hands was around her waist, clutching at the bare skin there, and the other was firmly clenched onto the bottom hem of her jean shorts. Her own hands were gripping onto the lapels of his jacket, pulling her into him as she buried her face into his chest not noticing that he could feel her breasts against him and that one of her legs and slid in between his.

Oh gosh their bodies were much to close. He could feel his heartbeat thump even more loudly and his palms began to sweat. He choked back his saliva as she let out a small whimper that made the air around them suddenly become unbearably hot. And how weird, his body was…trembling? He let out a small gasp as she pushed herself against him more and he was fully leaning against his side of the wall, not a sliver of space remained between them. His chest heaved, and he was fighting for air. He didn't know what was going on but he certainly was not enjoying it. He broke from his reverie as a sniffing sound got ever so loud, a black nose approaching the tiny entrance of their hiding spot. Forgetting his embarrassment, he wrapped his arms around her body, a habit of trying to protect someone. Oh this was it.

"Piplup use bubblebeam now!" Dawn's voice shouted causing the large dog pokemon to look away and attack at the small penguin pokemon. The two waited as they listened to the battle, Misty letting out a sigh of relief as it sounded like their friend was the victor.

"Thank goodness," the redhead said looking up at him, causing him to remember the intimate embrace they were in.

"Ack!" he shouted releasing her slim form and scrambling to get out of the cramped up space, his face covered in a heavy blush. His knees weakened and he fell onto the ground, panting for air.

"Lucky I was there to save you guys huh Ash?" The bluenette sneered placing her hands on her hips and looking down at him.

"What's wrong with you?" Brock asked from beside her, noticing the raven haired boy's condition.

"Thanks so much Dawn! If you hadn't showed up we would have been goners," Misty piped up once she freed herself from the buildings and running over to them and taking Azurill from Brock. Brock looked from Ash, to Misty, to the little tiny space before looking back down at Ash, who was smiling at Pikachu as the rodent patted his back in comfort.

"What's the matter Ash? You a little claustrophobic?" The older boy grinned, crossing his arms watching in satisfaction as the younger boys face turned redder than a tomato. Since that incident Ash would no longer say he was not scared of anything because it just so happened that if he was in a small area and a girl with red hair was near he would yelp and get the hell out of town.

**A/N: Ha ha ha, this one is….funny I guess. Um, anyways I think I'll tell y'all what I'm planning on doing with each different chapter. Like the first was more like Ash, the second was Misty, and so now the third one is Ash again. I think I kinda like it in that order myself. Well anyways, tell me what you think about this one if you would! I would so love to hear from ya'll! Stay tuned!**

**As the word turns and the grass grows, the Waterfalls!=)**


	4. Detective

**A/N: Wow what a day. Up till 5 in the morning talking on the phone with my amazing BF, then after a couple hours of sleep I got up to spend the day on the lake! So now, I'm just a little bit tired but I don't think I'll be able to get any sleep so I'm going to type this out lol Chapter four ya'll!**

Detective

**De-tec-tive**: _n._ One whose work is investigating, obtaining evidence, ect.

May was cheerfully walking down the hall to Misty's office. She had been gladly taking a break at the Cerulean gym, along with her traveling companion Drew, and getting even closer to the redhead gym leader. Yes, she would have to say that she and Misty were becoming the best of friends and that made her very happy.

"What are you doing?" she asked as soon as she entered the small area that Misty called her office.

_THUMP, CRASH!_

May burst out laughing as she watched her friend look up at her from where she had fallen to the floor. Her long orange hair was spilled around her shoulders, still looking like she had just got out of bed and in fact, the gym leader was still wearing her seel pajamas, and her dewgong fuzzy slippers. "Hey May," the nineteen year old said wearily waggling her fingers in embarrassment.

"Did you get any sleep last night? You look exhausted?" May pointed out, kneeling on the ground beside Misty and grinning.

"No, I was up all night," Misty sighed taking May's hand and allowing herself to be pulled up.

"Doing what?" the brunette asked curiously.

"Oh nothing!" Misty shook her hands back and forth defensively.

Oooh! What's on the computer screen?"

"May NO!"

BOOM!

Misty's attempt to stop the brunette ended in failure as she tripped over her slipper and fell to the floor in a heap, her cheeks pink.

"You're looking for Ash?" May said turning from the computer and looking at Misty with sympathy.

"Well…yes. But only because he's been gone for six months," the red head answered lowering her head.

"Hmmm, well I've been wondering what he's doing to so…let's do something?"

"Er…like what?"

"Let's get the others and I'll tell you all about it!"

MAMAMA

Two hours later in Cerulean City Gyms' waiting room, Misty took a deep breath steadying herself before turning around and giving her friends a big smile, winking at May as the young girl gave her a thumbs up from her seat.

"I bet your all wondering why I've called you here today," she said making eye contact with everyone. Brock was leaning back in his seat looking bored, Dawn was holding onto her knees with a bubbly smile trying to stop from bouncing up and down, Tracey was twirling a strand of his green hair around his finger, May was grinning a Cheshire cat grin, and Drew had both his arms and legs crossed looking very annoyed. On the center of the round table was a laptop, and on the screen was May's younger brother, who was watching with a skeptical expression on his young face. "Well, I also bet your wondering about Ash too." That got everyone's attention like she planned.

"We sure have," Dawn giggled.

"Were not going to talk about his like girls are we?" Drew asked with a groan.

"Or do you know where he is?" Tracey narrowed his dark eyes apprehensively.

"No I have no clue where he is at and I've been searching on my own for a long time. But, being unable to actually get anywhere I've decided to ask all of you to help me." She took another breath, flushing as she clutched her trembling hands before continuing, "I would like Dawn to brief you all in the situation," she looked at the bluenette who jumped up from her seat, opened her yellow file, and gave everyone and excited smile.

Ash Ketchum, age seventeen, had gone on another journey six months ago. The only difference was that he decided to go alone, and he didn't even call anybody to let them know when he left. The only evidence that we have of him actually going on his journey would be the note he left his mother Delia Ketchum, and that five pokeballs from Professor Oak's lab are gone. Everyone knows that he left all his Sinnoh pokemon with all the others." She read off and looking up to smile as Misty smiled at her approvingly.

"Maybe he decided to go back to Sinnoh to retrain, since he only got third place in the league," Brock said clearing his throat and sitting up.

"Without his Sinnoh Pokemon? I think that's highly unlikely," Dawn replied.

"Remember he had his Hoenn pokemon throughout Hoenn and Kanto, then when he gave them to Professor Oak he hasn't used them since," May added.

"I know that he took Bulbasaur and Snorlax from the lab. Charizard, squirtle, and Pidgeotto's pokeballs are missing. Which means he has his old team with him," Tracey put in with a shrug.

"Where would he go with his old team?" Brock questioned with a frown.

"Who cares? We all know that he's training! Why is everyone making a big deal out of this?" Drew moaned rubbing his emerald green hair with his fingers.

"Because Ash just doesn't go anywhere without calling someone at least once in a while," Misty snapped as May flicked Drew's head, "something could have happened and I want to know what that is."

"And why do you need me?" Max sighed from the computer screen, adjusting his glasses.

"Because you're the genius, genius. Of course we need you," May grumbled sticking her tongue out at him.

"I could have been doing something more important than this," the younger boy argued.

"You're in the basement at Mom's house. What could you have been doing nerd?" The brunette raised an eyebrow as her brother flushed red, but shut his mouth.

"Alright then, now that we have all this information it's time to ask questions. Brock, I want you and Drew to question Delia and see if she knows anything. Dawn, you and Max phone all the Pokemon Centers and give out his description and see if anybody has seen him. May, I want you and Tracey with me. We're going to Professor Oaks'," she ordered. "I want everyone to meet back up in about three hours."

MAMAMA

"Do we really have to do this?" Drew moaned as he and the squinty eyed older boy slammed their door of the taxi shut and walked up the path to the Ketchum's front door.

"Do you want to get beat with Misty's mallet? I certainly don't, so let's just get this over with. Besides, I'm worried about Ash too, this is really unlike him." Brock rapped his knuckles on the pure white door and greeted Delia Ketchum with a grim smile. "Good afternoon Ms. Ketchum."

"Oh Brock! This is unexpected," she smiled in her familiar mother like manner, "who is this?" she asked turning to a frowning Drew.

"Ms. Ketchum this is Dr. Drew," Brock introduced, ignoring his friend as Drew face faulted on the front porch, "and I would much rather have you address me as Detective Brock." The older boy spoke in his serious manner, making Drew slap his forehead into his palm.

"Oh? I- what is this all about?" Delia asked looking from one boy to the other.

"This is about your son Ash Ketchum; we're investigating his mysterious disappearance and would like to ask you some questions." Brock said.

"It really isn't as serious as he's making it Ms. Ketchum," Drew added sighing when Delia's worried expression turned into a kind one.

"Well, alright come on in."

MAMAMA

"He really didn't say much when he grabbed his pokemon just that he wanted to retrain his old team to make them stronger. So, without any questions I did what he asked," Professor Oak answered May's question with a raised eyebrow. "Why are you guys looking for him?"

"Because were his friends Professor, and we are seriously worried about him," Misty replied, glaring at the elderly man.

"I see. So he didn't give you any hint to where he was going either I take it," Prof. Oak sighed.

"No professor. Not a single clue, and this is so unlike him," May was looking throughout the researcher's notes, examining all the details of which and what trainers took which pokemon.

"I doubt you'll find anything. There is nothing here that will tell where he's gone," Prof. Oak warned glancing at a nervous Tracey, "Mr. Sketchit over there has cleaning problem. He needs everything spotless."

"It doesn't hurt to at least look," Misty replied kindly but also glaring at Tracey who giggled and edged away so he was closer to May.

"_Dewgong gong gong!"_

"Hello?" Misty answered her pokegear.

"Hey Mist, this is Dawn. I talked with the Nurse Joy in Newbark Town and she said that an Ash Ketchum had checked in six months ago, saying that he was visiting Prof. Elm. Max is questioning the man as we speak," the bluenette's cheery voice said.

"Okay thanks for checking up with me, I'll meet up with you guys later."

MAMAMA

Three hours later, the group sighed as the slumped in their chairs, their dreams crushed and hopes of finding their friend diminished.

"We have nothing?" Misty asked with a slight tremble to her voice.

"Nada, zip, this whole thing was pointless," Drew growled.

"Delia had not heard from him either, and she didn't sound worried. She said that wherever he is she trusts that he is safe," Brock informed knocking Drew on the head.

"Professor Oak didn't have anything either," Tracey told the older boy.

"No thanks to you!" May accused, "you, you, neat freak you!"

"Calm down May, it's not his fault. It's Ash's," Max chuckled from the screen.

"It is his fault," Misty agreed, "but I thought he would be stupid enough to leave a trail to his whereabouts. But he left absolutely nothing."

"Ash didn't tell Prof. Elm where he was going either," Dawn sighed sadly, "he didn't even know Ash was on another journey. According to him the idiot was just visiting."

"So…what do we do now Misty?" May asked turning to the redhead who had sank into her chair with her face in her hands.

"You guys did a great job, and I appreciate you all helping me out. But, it sounds like Ash just doesn't want to be found and were just going to have to respect his decision," she said finally lifting her head and giving everyone a sad smile.

"About time you figured that out!" Drew burst out, "If he hadn't wanted to go alone he would have told at least one of you, but he didn't. Maybe he just needed time for himself to grow up on his own."

"Shut up Drew!" May shrieked.

"Calm down guys, there's no point in fighting," Tracey laughed at their angry faces.

"Well, I guess you guys should all be heading off. Sorry I took away your day, being busy and all," the red head chuckled.

"No problem Misty, I didn't mind doing this at all. It was kind of fun," Dawn chirped gathering her things.

"Speak for yourself," Drew mumbled grabbing his things and May's hand, "we need to get going anyways. We can't be late for the Saffron Contest," he smiled at Misty, "thanks for letting us stay at your gym. Sorry you couldn't find Ash."

"Yeah, thanks Mist. I'll call you," May smiled encouragingly before she was dragged out of the room.

"You know I'll always be there if you need me. I'm your family errand boy after all," Tracey guffawed as both he and Brock stood up together.

"Yeah Mist, he's my best friend just as he is yours. If you want help again just ring me up," the older boy said before he, Tracey, and Dawn walked out waving goodbye.

"He'll come back. You'll see," Max grinned, "see ya later!" the laptop screen went blank. Misty was all alone again.

MAMAMA

She hadn't sat on the top of her diving board in a while. She had been super busy, and for a long time she had been distracted from Ash's disappearance. At first, everyone had been shocked. It was unusual for him not to tell anybody that he was leaving, let alone not say goodbye. Sure he hadn't really kept in touch with her, but that didn't mean that she wouldn't worry about him. It didn't mean that she wasn't scared that Team Rocket had actually gained brains and maybe would manage to steal Pikachu. Now, he was all alone and there was no Brock, May, and Dawn to ring her up and let her know where they were and how they were doing. So now here she sat, staring up through her glass roof to stare at the moon wondering if he was all right.

"_Dewgong gong gong!"_

"H-Hello?" she answered her pokegear, skeptical of who would be calling so late.

"I heard you spent the whole day looking for me," a deep voice chuckled, sounding thoroughly amused.

"Ash!" she squealed, a smile lighting her face.

"Yeah, it's me," he replied.

"Oh my gosh, where have you been? Everyone is so worried about you!" she ranted, turning angry.

"That's confidential Ms. Detective. I wasn't even going to call you, but since I traveled all the way down the mountain so I could rest up my pokemon I called mom. She told me you had everyone work together so that maybe you could find out where I was."

"Your mom knows where you at?"

"It sounds tons of fun you know, playing detective and all. If I had been there I wouldn't have hesitated to join your team."

"Ash?"

"Don't worry Mist, I'm fine. I'm just training my original team so we can challenge the Indigo League again. I just didn't want everyone to know so that they would come with me. I shouldn't be the center of their lives, and they should follow their own dreams." Misty took a deep breath closing her eyes, holding back the tears that were forming and causing her vision to blur.

"Just-just be careful…okay?" she asked softly.

He laughed gently, "I promise I will. Pikachu's got my back and I can handle myself so stop worrying about me. I mean I'm flattered and all but kind of insulted. It's like you think I can't take care of myself or something."

"Sorry, I've just traveled with you before so I know how you are."

"Well…I should get going. It was good talking with you, I haven't seen another person in ages and well hearing your voice kind of cheered me up."

"At least I know that you're alive and that's good enough for me Ash."

"Hey Mist?"

"Yeah…"

"When I'm done up here…I promise to come see you first alright. There's something I want to tell you." Her breath caught in her throat and she smiled.

"Goodnight Ash."

"Goodnight Misty."

_Click!_

**A/N: Well…that was interesting. My inspiration for this came from Criminal Minds. It happens to be my most favorite TV show. So anybody wanna guess where Mister Pokemon Master in training is at? If you're all wondering I'll let you know in my next chapter so please review! Stay tuned!**

**Love,**

**Waterfalls**


	5. Evil

**A/N: Good evening ya'll! Thanks so much for all the awesome reviews! Here's chapter five! **

Evil

**E-vil:** _adj._ 1. Morally bad or wrong; wicked. 2. Harmful; injurious-_n._ 1. Something that is morally bad or wrong; wickedness. 2. Something that causes misfortune, suffering, or difficulty.

He knew he wasn't himself. It was just that feeling, something so deep in your heart that tells you something isn't right. Although he knew it, and a part of him was trying to fight it, he couldn't help but let this…sense of power take over. The moment he looked into that artifact in Team Galactic's hands was the moment he felt unstoppable. At first glance he felt like he had been falling into darkness, and he did try to call out for help, but then he was trapped, locked in a cage while something different, something evil took over his soul and he became silent. There was no way he could fight this, and he didn't want to fight it. He liked feeling this strong, this invincible source of energy. He had been like this for a while now, standing at the Team Galactic Leader's side and waiting for his moment, the moment where he would destroy the annoying brats who were trying to stop them and their quest for world domination. He would be sent to get rid of the minor problem, and once he did he then he planned on defeating the leader and taking over. The guy was a complete idiot anyways; there was no way he could pull off something that incredible.

_Beep! Beep!Beep! Beep! Beep!_

"Looks like they've finally managed to get here," Cyrus chuckled from his leather chair, turning to face the young boy who stood emotionless beside him. "Looks like you're finally going to become handy. Get rid of them."

The walk down the stairs and into the destroyed room hadn't been long. All around their were screaming agents, stumbling and shouting in the chaos. He paid no attention as he took his place on the arena, waiting for the morons to just stumble into the trap. This wouldn't take long he knew already, he was stronger than any of them put together let alone battling one of them on their own, this was all just a game. A fun game that was bound to get interesting.

_CRASH!_

'_And here they are,' _he smirked as the wall opposite of him crumbled to the ground, a large Steelix roaring as it plowed on through. The first to run through the gaping hole was the oldest of the group. He was a tall man, with spiky brown hair and eyes so squinty that the color was undetectable. He was Brock, the owner of the steel like pokemon. Following him closely was a girl with long red hair pulled back into a high ponytail, her face set into anger going by the name of Misty. He had known the both of them for a long time now; he had dealt with their mockery, lectures, and ridicule for most of his journeys. This would be the icing on the cake; taking them down would bring him immense pleasure.

"Ash!" the man shouted in surprise, taking out his sphere and recalling his pokemon with a flash of red light.

"Oh thank Mew your alright!" Misty was beaming now, all her anger diminishing as she caught sight of her friend. He just now realized that she was holding a yellow rodent, the Pikachu looked badly injured. _'Pikachu?' _His heart ached for the beat up little rodent and he had the momentary thought of throwing all the plans away so he could take the pokemon into his arms. With a shake of his head he dismissed the feeling, and smirked at his so called friends.

"About time you guys got here," he sneered crossing his arms. He chuckled as both teens across from him hesitated, shocked by his expression.

"It was a little hard to get this far, Dawn and May got separated from us along with Paul and Drew," Misty explained taking steps forward, only to be stopped by Brock who threw out an arm.

"What did they do to you Ash?" the dark skinned boy questioned, his deep voice laced with sadness.

"They made me stronger of course Brocko! Best thing that's ever happened to me in fact!" Ash grinned; his usual sweet features twisted into something dark, something evil.

"What are you talking about? Stop kidding around! This is no time for games!" Misty shouted, her eyes narrowing and clutching Pikachu tighter to her.

"But this is a game Mist," he scoffed spitting out her name with venom, "and you're just the pawns that need to get terminated."

"What...Brock what's going on?" Misty asked her older friend and looking worried.

"They've possessed him. That's not our Ash," Brock replied darkly, "So what do want us to do?" He called out to the raven-haired trainer, raising his voice.

Ash smirked before pulling out a pokeball and spinning it around on his pointer finger, "I want one of you to battle me of course, and as soon as I finish the first one off I'll take on the second." He caught the sphere and tilted his head. "Which one of you wants to lose first?"

Brock clenched his teeth and took a step towards the arena.

"I will!" Misty cried causing Brock to turn and gape at her, surprised by the determination on her face. "Take care of Pikachu Brock," she placed the pokemon into the boy's arms and tossed her head so that her hair swirled around before walking to her spot opposite of Ash. "I'm gonna break you Ash, I'll turn you back into yourself," she said taking out one of her pokeballs and readying herself.

"Be careful." Brock said from behind her.

"Whatever you say Red, but don't get your hopes up," Ash laughed. He was amused as her eyes narrowed and her grip on the sphere tightened. "I choose you Infernape!"

"Politoed go!"

In two flashes of red light formed two pokemon each crying out as they were released. Infernape gave out a war cry pounding his black fists together as Misty's green frog pokemon hopped from one leg to the other while clapping its hands cheerfully.

"That thing is going to beat me?" Ash scoffed looking at the happy pokemon.

"In case you've forgotten, my Politoed is very strong, and your monkey over there is a fire type!"

"Type disadvantages aren't going to work here, Infernape us flame wheel!"

"Dodge it Politoed and use bubblebeam!" Misty cried as the monkey was covered in flames and rolling it's way over to her frog. With speed her pokemon jumped in the air, just missing its opponent before shooting blue bubbles.

"Use Mach Punch!" Ash cried out and smirked as the fire pokemon aimed a strong physical attack on the green frog, sending it flying backwards and hitting the ground.

"Hang in there Politoed and use water gun!" Misty clenched her fists and glared at the boy across from her. How was she going to knock some sense into that idiot? It seemed impossible and he was watching her with dark and dangerous brown eyes, so different from his usual life like irises.

"Dodge and use close combat!"

"Politoed!" Ash laughed while Misty cried out for her pokemon as the frog collapsed to the dusty ground. "Way to go Politoed; let's show that idiot that we don't give in so easily!" Misty cheered as the once fallen pokemon struggled to its feet and glared at its opponent with fierce determination.

"Not bad, I guess I do remember that Politoed always fights until the end, too bad that it's gonna end right now. Infernape hyper beam!"

"Use bubblebeam and fast!" The redhead waited as the bubbles collided with the fire pokemon, but gasped as she realized that her pokemon's attack was not affecting its opponent. Her eyes widened as the white light burst from Infernape and swallowed up Politoed, continuing toward her way.

"Misty!" Brock shouted. Ash grinned as she ducked, the attack just missing her, but catching her rubber band and snapping it so that her hair fell loose around her face and she looked up to glare at him.

"Return Politoed, you did a good job," she said pulling out her pokeball and recalling the fainted pokemon while Ash recalled his Infernape.

"Ready to go again Red?" the boy asked winking at her. Ugh he was infuriating. The girl pulled out another pokeball and caught Ash's eyes, tears forming in her own.

"Please Ash, can't you remember?" she asked pleadingly, her heart wrenching as he sneered at her, like she was just a toy.

"Stop your pathetic whining runt and let's get on with this," he replied pulling out his own pokeball.

"That's right! Remember Ash, you used to call me names all the time! When we would fight and argue all the time. But after each time, we got closer because we knew our fights didn't really mean anything," she cried out the tears falling free from her cerulean eyes.

"If I recall they did mean something! You always thought you were better; you always thought that I didn't know what I was doing, that everything I did was just stupid! Like I was just some little kid that you could squash under your big red tennis shoe!" Ash shouted. The boy trapped in the cage had suddenly gotten angry and had spoken up. How dare she? Didn't she realize how all those things she said hurt?

"I thought it was because we were friends Ash! I was trying to help you!"

"A lot that did! Look where I am now and look where you are! You're some lowlife gym leader who can't even beat me, someone who had a later start in training than-ack!" He fell to his knees, grabbing onto his head as the boy fought against the cage. The soul was trying to become free, trying to escape from his containment and all because of this girl. She was just this measly, scrawny redhead with a loud mouth. Why would he want to go back to her?

"What's going on?" Brock questioned.

"Ash?" Misty cried out with concern. It didn't last long and Ash was back on his feet, wiping the sweat from his brow and glaring at her angrily.

"Go Torterra!" he shouted throwing out his sphere so the green turtle like dinasour pokemon formed from the red light. Misty growled in frustration before giving her sphere a small kiss and then sending it out.

"I choose you Gyarados!" she called out and watching as her blue giant snake like pokemon roared protectively. Ash sneered with pleasure.

"I didn't think you'd have such a pokemon on your team, being the weakling that you are," he said.

"Use dragon rage!" Misty commanded. It was obvious she was going to prove him otherwise, but Ash was tired of this. It was time to get things over with or Cyrus would wonder what was taking him so long.

"Withdraw, than use Earthquake!"

The ground began to shake, and Misty fell to her knees, listening as her pokemon roared from where it thrashed on the ground. She looked up at Ash who was grinning, and she felt sad again. There was no way she could win against him, not when he was feeling so powerful. She just had to get through to him, it was the only way.

"What kind of a move was that Ketchum?" she scoffed getting to her feet, brushing back her hair and glaring at him.

"A powerful one from what it looked like Red."

"More like pathetic, didn't you know that Gyarados can flow with an earthquake, being the water snake that he is. That move didn't do anything," she laughed. Ash frowned at her actions. Her sudden change in character was a little unnerving. "You're just a pathetic trainer who will never become a Pokemon Master." She smiled.

"I will too become a Pokemon Master!" Ash cried out, breaking from the cage deep inside of him. He was free, he did it and now he could go back to joining the right side! Wait. "Auuughhh!" The pain was overflowing his body and he fell to the ground once more. The darkness was trying to take his soul again, squeezing his heart as it battled for control.

"Ash!" Misty cried running over to him and dropping to her knees. She grabbed onto his shoulders and shook him lightly, "that's good Ash just fight it. You're much stronger," she said softly as he yelled with pain, closing his eyes and grabbing onto his head. "You can do it!" Misty shouted raising her voice to be heard over his screams. He was trying, he really was. He had to fight; he had to stop Team Galactic. He had to help his poor Pikachu who was fainted in Brock's arms; he had to save the world. That was his job and he had to finish it.

"Get away from me!" He yelled opening his eyes revealing dark brown orbs and shoving Misty away. The girl fell backwards, watching as he huffed and puffed with exhaustion.

"Ash you're not a weakling! You're a good person, with a good heart and nothing can ever change that. No one can change you," She argued.

"STOOOOP!" Ash screamed, coming towards her viciously. Misty wasn't afraid, she had to stop him if it was the last thing she did. How? She didn't really know, but anything was worth a try.

He growled as she threw herself at him, clutching at his t-shirt and burying her head in his chest. "Please Ash, please fight it. Don't change," she whimpered, flinching as his hands grabbed onto her shoulders and worked to pull her off.

"Damn you!" Ash cried, struggling as she held on tighter and looked up at him with pleading eyes. Then, she kissed him.

The warmth spread from his lips and too his heart, soothing the pain and setting a comforting flame to fight off the evil. His eyes widened from her forwardness, and his cheeks flushed with embarrassment. She cared this much about him? She was willing to do this to save him? He closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around her as she pressed into him a little more and brought her arms around his neck, a blush on her own cheeks. Neither noticed that Brock had face-faulted to the ground with shock.

When Misty pulled back she glanced up at Ash with such tenderness that he blushed even more. She removed her arms and smiled, "Ash?" she asked with hope.

"Awe Mist, you didn't have to do that! I was almost winning!" Ash groaned with embarrassment, and he gasped as she flung out her arms and fell into him knocking him on the ground.

"Welcome back Ash!" Brock cheered running over to the two.

"Now let's go find the others and stop Team Galactic once and for all," Ash said pushing Misty up from him and taking his Pikachu. With a soft smile he realized that he felt even more unstoppable than before. That with his friends, his very best friends, he knew anything was possible. He glanced at a cheerful Misty, who was still red in the face as they ran out of the damaged area once they recalled their pokemon, and grinned. It was just like he had always told himself, good always conquered evil, no matter what. And with that thought, he grabbed Misty's hand and gave it a soft squeeze.

**A/N: I think this would make a good story actually. Who knows, maybe I will or maybe I won't. Or if someone else wants to borrow my idea feel free too. Not without asking first! But, tell me what you think?**

**~Waterfalls=)**


	6. Forget

**A/N: Hey ya'll! Sorry it's been a while but sometimes summer is worse than school. Everyone always wants to do something and I can't not just join them =) so now I'm going to update! Yay! So here is chapter six!**

Forget

**For-get**: _v._ 1. To be unable to remember or call to mind. 2. To treat with inattention; neglect. 3. To fail or neglect to become aware at the proper moment.

The chains held her to the wall so she was only able to move with limited movement. Her arms were sore, and her legs had failed her hours ago so that she had collapsed onto her knees. She vaguely wondered how May and Dawn were doing, if they were beaten and thrashed around as much as she had been. It was sudden, the attack that had surprised them at their camp, and now they were being held prisoners for who knew why. It wasn't something that any of them had expected; the three of them had figured that they wouldn't have much to deal with while traveling, honestly all the amazing and horrifying things happened when they traveled with Ash. He was the special one.

A loud clang followed by footsteps made her raise her head, her eyes focusing on the two grunts dressed in a uniform entirely made of black, with a large red "R" decorating the chest. She had no fight left in her and allowed them to unchain her from the wall so that they could lead her out of the dungeon or where ever they had been holding her. The smell stank of sewage, and the atmosphere was moist and the soil beneath her sank as they walked upon it. The walls were made of some gray stone, moss clinging to it like it usually did on rocks and the ceiling dripped water, so that when it touched her skin goose bumps formed from the contact.

She really didn't focus on her surroundings after they walked up several staircases and just ended up watching her feet as the men pulled her along behind them. It was rather elegant, the staircase that they walked up, the carpet a velvety maroon and the handrail made of a deep red mahogany wood. The finest for the Team Rocket leader it looked like. A hand touched her back and with a push she was shoved through double doors, allowing her to stumble and fall onto her knees, her hands splayed out in front of her to keep some balance so that she wouldn't fall flat on her face. A deep chuckle brought her eyes to look up at the man sitting in front of a large desk, his hands laced together as he watched her with a mocking gaze.

"Welcome to Team Rocket's headquarters Ms. Yawa," he smirked, watching as she dropped her head, small tears forming from her cerulean eyes and dropping onto the red carpet. The sound of his chair moved and his soft footfalls neared her with a slow movement. His suede shoes were all that she could see until he grabbed onto her hair and pulled her up, bringing her to her feet as she let out a soft gasp from the pain that shot through her already bruised body. She grit her teeth as he dragged her forward, pulling her as she stumbled from lack of strength and then shoving her into a chair made of up of metal. Thick cuffs grasped her wrists and ankles as soon as she sat, limiting her movement as she struggled to pull herself out of the binds. "Your friends Ms. Yawa," the man said softly, so that she jerked her head up.

"Oh!" she gasped in horror as she recognized the two forms in front of her. May was standing straight as a board, her hands falling tightly by her side. She stared straight ahead, and her usual sparkling sapphire orbs were dull, almost lifeless. Her lips were set into a straight line, and her face held no emotion. Dawn stood beside her, frozen in time. Her face held one of terror, as if she was looking at something that was going to hurt her and her arms were held out like she had been holding onto her pokeball. Her hair was flying around her, as if she had used too much gel and it was stuck in the form. Dawn was nothing but a statue. "What did you do to them?" She demanded, surprised that her voice came out strong and defiant.

"Experiments my dear that is all. No need to worry for I have plans for you as well." The man snapped his fingers and a sliding door from on the other side of the oval room opened, spreading a white light into the dim lit room, before sliding closed once more. A woman walked forward carrying what looked like some sort of pokemon in her arms. It was not one that Misty had ever seen before. The body was covered in a soft white coat, and it looked as if a yellow helmet covered the pokemon's entire head and made a small circular mask around its face. In the center of its forehead was a circular red jewel that sparkled in the soft light. Two tails extended from its rear, flowing down and forming into the three split ends with a red jewel in the center of each. The pokemon's eyes were shut as if it were sleeping. "This is Uxie, a very rare pokemon that I have managed to capture."

"Or poach," Misty spat pulling at her restraints as the woman came closer and stopped right in front of her. Misty blinked with confusion, and looked from the pokemon to the man who stood to her right with a wicked smile plastered onto his hard looking face.

"Uxie is said to have strange powers. I've wanted to test them out so that I can use this power to my advantage. Uxie, open your eyes," his demand was sharp and he snapped his fingers. Misty brought her head back to the pokemon, watching with curiosity as the pokemon's eyes slowly opened, bringing its intense gaze onto her own. It was like a magnetic pull that made her heart stop and her cerulean eyes widen. Then everything dissolved around her and she began to fall. She fell, and fell into blackness, tossing and flipping over and over before the motion slowed and she landed on her feet in a swirl of purple and sliver fog.

She looked around and she tried to figure out where she went, trying to see anything through the fog.

"Hey Misty!" a high voice chimed from behind her. The redhead swirled around and smiled when she recognized the three older girls who were giggling and waving at her. She ran towards them, reaching out for one of her sisters to grab onto her and save her. She gasped as they disappeared from view and halted in her footsteps only to have a deep voice call out to her. The elderly man smiled cheerfully, and beside him standing to his right was a younger boy with spiky brunette hair and on his left was a taller boy with dark green hair that was held back with a red headband. She blinked with confusion as they too vanished into thin air. It was like a piece in her head had exploded and was echoing off the walls, so that the pain swelled through her body.

"Espeon this way!" a cheerful voice giggled and Misty looked at the girl with confusion, her pigtails swirling as she ran with her physic pokemon and behind them was another girl with a meganium. Her lavender hair was pulled into lower pigtails and a yellow with black striped hat was placed over her head and they seemed to be singing some song. Another piece exploded and Misty grabbed onto her head, watching as boy with light brown hair and a Pikachu with messy fur followed after him. Another boy, very handsome with fluffy brown hair was holding out flowers, a soft smile with affectionate brown eyes covered his features and he looked at her as if she were a princess. Did she know him?

"Over here!" a high voice chirped and Misty glanced and the pretty bluenette girl who was waving and holding onto the arm of another pretty girl with brunette hair and both had lovely deep blue eyes. They laughed at her confused expression before running away, being followed by a piplup and a glaceon. Who were all these people?

"Misty," a deep voice came from behind her and she looked up into the face of a kind tall man. His eyes were so squinted that the color was undetectable and his dark brown hair was spiked to stand tall and his skin was deeply tanned. He seemed familiar. "You're going to be okay," he smiled kindly placing a kind hand onto her shoulder.

"I don't know where I am," she replied softly, glancing at his hand before looking up at him, "I feel alone."

"It'll only be for awhile," the man replied gently giving a soft chuckle before backing away.

"Wait, please don't go," she reached out, wanting this friendly person to stay. She cried out as he burst into a million pieces of glittering sand, falling slowly around her.

"How can you forget me?" A velvety smooth voice asked and she turned to the handsome boy who looked at her with a playful smile. His eyes were dark brown and his hair was a messy raven-black, covered by a red and black cap. A cute and cheerful Pikachu was riding his shoulder, cooing and waving at her. Misty tilted her head, wondering who he was. He seemed to know her, so should she know him?

"I'm sorry," she said softly watching as he approached her and leaned down close to her face.

"I thought we were best friends?" He questioned with a sad tone.

"Are we?" She asked, happy that maybe she wouldn't be alone after all.

He smiled kindly, so handsomely that her heart broke like shattered glass. She knew him, of course she knew him. She lo-

"Ash," she said softly and tears filled her eyes as he grinned and stepped away. "Wait, where are you going?" Her voice became higher as she panicked and watched him, "don't leave me! Please, I don't want to be alone!" the tears fell from her eyes, falling into the fog. He only chuckled, the Pikachu on his shoulder "chuuued" out a comfort as it looked at her.

"I'll always be there," the boy said, and then he to burst into a million pieces. The sparkling glitter of different colors fell around her, where she had tried to tackle him in order to make him stay. She broke out into sobs, choking from all her pain and she realized that no one was here to help her. No one was going to save her this time, she was alone. All alone.

Then she was being sucked back, into a vortex of different colors, and suddenly an oval room began to focus as she coughed and sniffled back her tears. She was sitting in a chair, a metal chair and in front of her stood a man who was looking down at her with concern.

"Are you okay miss?" he asked, reaching out with his thick fingers and brushing back her red bangs.

"I-I think so," she sniffled wiping at her eyes and calming her pounding heart.

"Do you know who you are?" he asked.

She looked up at him, trying to find a name that she knew, a face that she could remember. She found nothing. "I don't know who I am," she replied, the tears renewing and her shoulders beginning to shake as she tried to hold in her emotions.

"Lucky for you I know who you are," the man said gently. "You were kidnapped by our rival, and you work for Team Rocket. I'm your leader Giovanni, and you are Aqua. One of my most prized members," he pulled her out of the chair.

"What did they do to me?" She whispered, struggling to her feet, almost falling from how weak she felt.

"They brainwashed you my dear. They wanted you to forget."

**A/N: Oh my oh my! What an idea right? I thought hey if Ash was controlled what would it be like if Misty became controlled but in a total different way. There are so many ways to make this into a fully fledged AAML story that it's sad I won't be continuing it. It sure was fun to write though. Tell me what you think and stay tuned!**


	7. Geisha

**A/N: Hey all! I suppose we shall continue this yes? Lol Sorry for the long update =) and seriously, these words my sister came up with ha ha, it does take me time to get inspiration. With this one I'm sure you know where I finally came up with this idea.**

Geisha

**Gei-sha: **_n. _A Japanese girl trained to provide entertainment esp. for men.

He couldn't take his eyes off of her. So, with silence he watched as she prepared for the show from the corner of her dressing room. She had gotten out of the shower a few minutes ago, emerging from the bathroom with her wet hair pulled back from her face with a headband and tied into a top knot. She wore a simple black tank and short blue shorts and her feet bare as she pranced around the room to switch on her boom box lowering the volume slightly so she could shoot questions at him while she swung herself into the small chair that was placed in front of her vanity.

He wondered how a girl's face could be so clear. She had to be one of the few that had such flawless skin, being able to walk out into the public without a trace of cover up. He knew for a fact that Dawn and May, and even his mother worried about their face, applying the nude liquid to cover up any flaw that appeared never once allowing themselves to be seen without looking perfect. But here was Misty, looking good without a single cosmetic appliance. He liked her that way. His eyes followed her hands as she reached for a circular silver container, spinning the lid off before placing it onto her counter and pulling out a white sponge dipping it into the container.

With practiced hands she swiped on some white liquid onto her face. She traced the cosmetic paint around her lips and covered her entire face with the stuff before putting the makeup back and taking up a black colored pencil and lining her brown eyebrows so that they turned black. With a red pencil she outlined her plump lips and then followed up by swiping on some dark red lipstick and then smacking them together and rubbing her lips around so that the gloss would cover her lips evenly. As she began her eye makeup she began to chatter about the gym, telling him how she loved being the leader but how so much responsibility took up her time. He mumbled something, not entirely sure what he had said, but hoping that it had been sympathetic in the least. He couldn't help it really; it was like he was in some kind of trance as she now was fixing her hair so that a black wig was placed on top of her red locks, hiding the beautiful hairs from his view.

He held his breath as he watched her reflection in the mirror, her fingers fiddling with the fake black strands of hair so that she pulled them into an intricate up-do and finished the elaborate design with a flowered comb, sticking it into the bun so only the flowers protruded and the comb remained hidden. She looked so unlike her usual self that he wasn't sure if he liked how she looked. Sure, anyone would think that this costume made her really pretty, but it took away all of her features that he loved. She was even hiding her blue-green eyes with brown contacts, muttering to him about how real geishas didn't have blue eyes. Screw real geishas, brown was just not Misty's color and she shouldn't have to change her pretty orbs.

"So, what do you think?" her soft voice broke him from his silence and he tried to grin and she twirled around in the red kimono. The deep red brought out her ivory skin, and tied around her small waist was a gold ribbon giving her a small figure and allowing a huge bow to be made behind her. On her feet were small sandals with an inch of platform to lift her off the ground some, not that she really needed the added height. He had gained some inches himself and had happily proclaimed to her that he was finally taller, but now she a few inches ahead of him. Stupid shoes.

"It looks good," he shrugged, not sure if that was the appropriate answer that she had been looking for.

"Oh." She replied giving him a strange look before turning back to her full length mirror and adjusting her dress and hair some more. "I look like Sakura's pretty sisters," she giggled.

"So why is your sisters doing this? I thought they were into the whole mermaid thing," Ash sighed standing from his chair and stretching his arms.

"I don't know, I guess they were getting a little tired of water ballet and wanted to try something different. I almost didn't agree to this, but then Sakura talked me into it and I do kind of enjoy it." The redhead, ahem raven-haired, girl explained.

"You enjoy looking like a girl?" Ash smirked, dodging as she threw a hairbrush at him.

"I enjoy being a geisha," she corrected him, sticking out her tongue from between red painted lips. "They were so respected back in the day, graceful and beautiful. It feels nice to be playing something so amazing," she shrugged.

"I think you look ridiculous," Ash chuckled putting his hands behind his head and watching her dreamy smile turn into a frown.

"You would," she said finally, pulling on her large sleeves with furrowed brows.

"I mean, why would you want your red hair black and your blue eyes brown?" Her head turned up to look at him, and her eyed widened as he came closer to her. "I like the way you look when you look like you."

"Really?"

"Really."

**A/N: Short and sweet I think. I can just picture this too, you know her sisters getting her to play a role like that. Anyways, as always I would appreciate it if you told me what you think =) so stay tuned for more!**

**~Waterfalls **


	8. Hidden

**A/N: OMG! She wrote a second one right away? How crazy weird, but I've wanted to write this one right off the bat! It's kind of like a story that everyone writes but, I like those kinds of stories. Yeah, yeah, I'm sure I'm confusing you so I'm gonna let you go read now =) you'll see what I mean.**

Hidden

**Hid-en:** _v_. 1. To put or keep out of sight; secrete. 2. To keep secret; conceal. 3. To cut off from sight; cover up. 4. To seek refuge.

It started when he returned from Sinnoh. She wasn't sure why, but she knew she wouldn't complain. This had been what she dreamed about during the nights she missed him most, this had been something she wanted for a while now. It had been a shock, well of course it had been, and in fact she had thought that she had been mistaken at first. She never thought of him to be this way, she really never imagined him growing up, and not in the physical looks way because she always fantasized about his features. No, it was his physical touches that changed everything.

It had been a hot summer day when he returned so Delia thought it best to have the party outside. Tables were decorated, sprinklers on and scattered around the lawn and most everyone dressed with the least amount of clothes as possible. May had worn a small red dress, her hair pulled into a ponytail and Dawn wore a blue jean mini skirt with a pink spaghetti strapped blouse, her hair pulled into a perfect bun. Most boys wore shorts and t-shirts, sometimes wife beaters, and the girls dressed similar to May and Dawn. Even Misty herself wore a white strapless top that hugged her curves and blue jean shorts with a pink belt and her long red hair pulled into a high ponytail.

Her eyes had immediately located her best friend as he arrived with a cheerful smile to everyone. She watched him go from person to person and friend to friend, as he pulled people into handshakes and pats on the back. Brock had arrived with him, greeting long lost friends as well. Misty bit into a strawberry as Ash shouted out when Dawn reached him. He was chattering on about how he thought she had gone home after the tournament and that he was surprised to see her here when suddenly his brown orbs made contact with her cerulean colored ones.

Her face heated as he seemed to stop in mid-sentence, his gaze lasting longer than several seconds before Dawn poked him and he returned to the conversation. She had been surprised that he had seemed speechless from seeing her and she was pleased when he made his way towards her after excusing himself from Dawn. What had changed everything between them was the hug that he wrapped her in. He was not one for these kinds of intimate moments, and when he embraced her all she could do was gasp and then breathe in his sweet smell of cologne.

From then on it was like he tried to somehow touch her constantly, but somehow know one else had noticed or said anything about it. She always blushed when his fingers grazed hers as they walked together, a little behind Brock and Dawn and always wondered if he had done this accidently. And she always became nervous when he put his hand on top of her own or wrapped an arm around her shoulder and somehow making it all seem like a friendly gesture. There were more tickle fights than arguing and there were suddenly a lot more hugs. If they got into a fight, or he greeted her when she joined him in his traveling for a few days, and even when she was sad he was there to wrap his arms around her.

From there Ash had taken the next step and placed sweet kisses upon her lips. She had been stunned to silence from the first few ones. At first she believed them to be about something more and it wasn't until after a few pecks that she realized he meant them in the most innocent of ways. They were more of comfort kisses or tender moment kisses. He only placed them on her when he thought she really needed it, or at least that's what she came up with. He didn't exactly tell her why he was suddenly kissing her.

So when they were talking late one night while everyone slept on, sitting closer together by the fire than what was deemed normal, she was more than allowed to be confused when he kissed her then. Their talk had been happy, and they were both in the best of moods so there really wasn't a reason for him to be planting one on her. It hadn't been just a peck either. It was certainly passionate and lustful, sensual and hot and both were so desperate for it to be secret that the next morning they pretended to everyone else that there hadn't just been something that changed their relationship forever. It was like some kind of mutual agreement that their new found activity remain secret from everyone because neither was sure what was actually going on and they both were too scared to bring it up to one another.

So Misty would meet up with him, in dark closets or behind trees or when everyone was sleeping. It had begun slowly, each kiss still sweet and loving until a few months after their first passionate one. Suddenly there was more to it, something that scared her when he looked at her with his deep brown eyes. And she wondered to herself it wasn't just their secret kisses that were being hidden. She wondered if maybe there was something there, something more hidden deep in their hearts.

**A/N: See what I mean, this idea has obviously been done many times before me, but I kinda wanted to do a one shot thingy about it. And I kind of like it actually. So review and tell me what you think and don't forget to stay tuned!**

**~waterfalls**


	9. Insecure

**A/N: Thank you to all you wonderful reviewers! I'm thankful that about every one of you seems to enjoy my writing and this really pleases me =) I'm also sorry for such long updates. Sometimes life just seems to consume us most of the time. **

Insecure

**In-se-cure:** _adj._ 1. Inadequately guarded or protected; unsafe. 2. Unstable; shaky. 3. Lacking self-confidence; uncertain.

This feeling was something that most people didn't know about him. It was because he tried his best to hide it deep within and let different emotions take over. Sometimes it was pride, but most days it was that damn cockiness that he let loose on everyone so that his insecurity could be blocked. He hated it, he absolutely loathed this feeling. It made him feel friggen weak and that made him cringe with disgust at his own self. But like a broken record, it came back every time he took his spot on the arena and in front of his opponent. It hit him like a rush of wind, whistling through his raven hair and fluttering under his vest so that it swirled around him. What if he couldn't win?

The answer was obvious; he would think with a snort, everyone would be disappointed in him. Seriously, after you continually boast that you're the best and nobody could ever beat you in a thousand years, then of course if you actually fail you would disappoint them. Not only that, but he could already see the tears that would well into his eyes as he would fall to his knees and suffer the embarrassment of a lost match. He was so insecure with himself that he would occasionally give in to those that told him he only won on sheer luck. This made him angry with himself and so he pushed his pokemon to their fullest, only to gulp back his eagerness as he pulled out a pokeball in a tournament.

In the beginning he had been fearless. He had never doubted himself or his skills in training his pokemon. Back then, he knew he would win because he was determined too and wouldn't ever give up. He had been a mere child with big dreams and an even bigger mouth, and pushed past all the limits that tried to bind him. Brock had been like a father and he counted on the older boy's support during that time. The squinty-eyed teenager may have been a crazy skirt chaser, but he had plenty of wonderful advice and a kind heart that spurred Ash to win just for his older friend. Misty, on the other hand, had been that annoying little voice that was supposed to be in the back of your head. You know; the one that told you if you don't do the work than don't expect to get paid.

She was his motivational speaker most days. When he would suddenly get lazy and take more than a few days off she was there to yell and insult him back into shape. She was also the person that made his ego deflate, at least when she actually got to him. In his younger years he tried to ignore her rather than listen to her. Then came that fateful day where they had to go their separate ways. Sure, he had been sad when she left but he was suddenly excited that he wouldn't have someone to make him look like a fool anymore. When May and Max came around it was like Christmas. He could brag and prance around like he knew everything and anything when it came to pokemon and battling. Sadly, he became May's coach and she ended up turning into a coordinator than a trainer and Misty had giggled from the other side of the video phone saying how funny it was that he failed. He brushed it off with a comment that May was born to be a coordinator and she really didn't have the edge for a trainer anyways and that he had done everything right. Her response was a mischievous smirk followed by a goodbye, I have to get back to the gym and good luck with everything.

It wasn't really until he traveled the Sinnoh region that he began to feel weird about battling. It was just strange because he couldn't really explain how he began to doubt himself. He figured that growing up had a little bit to do with the problem, seeing as how that when you get older you seem to care a lot more of what people thought. He also began to fear that maybe Brock didn't really expect more out of him and that his new friend Dawn wasn't really too impressed with his battling style. He felt like he was losing his own edge, that maybe it really was just luck that got him to the Sinnoh league. It was because of this that when he sank his head into his pillow the day before his first match that he thought that he might lose. He thought that maybe he wasn't strong enough or able enough to get far into the tournament.

It surprised him when he gave a heavy gruff and lifted himself off of the bunk bed and escaped from the dark room that was filled with happy sleeping people and pokemon. He padded down the pink carpeted hallway and made the way towards the lobby, the room dark, empty, and silent. He walked softly towards the phone booth and sat down in the roller chair before flicking on the switch and dialing a familiar number that he had memorized by heart. With a breath that he didn't know he was holding he waited as a certain redhead answered, and her face appeared with a smile and her cerulean eyes bright from the early morning. Her mouth had dropped open slightly and her eyes widened, but she regained her composure and greeted him with a cheery hello. He found that he couldn't answer and dropped his head so that his face was hidden from her view.

He sighed as she questioned what was wrong and bit his lip before finally muttering about how he was feeling about the upcoming match. He let all his anguish gush out from his lips, explaining that he didn't think he was ready, that he was sure to lose and he probably wouldn't get very far. He wasn't the greatest trainer and he wasn't the strongest and he was doomed to disappoint those who had hope for him. His heart crumbled as the redhead began to laugh, her eyes closing as she held onto her stomach while her cheeks turned pink. He questioned her actions and she only replied with a shake of her head, her shoulder length hair flying about her as she did so. She continued to tell him that he was a drama queen and needed to get a grip. If anyone could win this league it was him so why was he acting like a girl? Her face softened and her lips formed one of the sweetest smiles that he had ever seen and she told him that she was rooting for him and that she believed in him and she knew that he was one of the best.

He grinned by her compliment, knowing that Misty really never told anyone out right about how she was feeling. Suddenly his spirits were raised and his heart thudded rapidly against his chest as he thanked her and told her how much it meant that she really had faith in him. She nodded her pretty head, her face slightly red when she replied that if he was going to win he needed his sleep and that she would close her gym just to watch him on the television. He told her to have a good day and she bid him goodnight before hanging up and he stood up with a smile. No matter the outcome of tomorrow he was no longer feeling insecure. Somehow he knew that he could win because he had people that believed in him.

**A/N: I liked this one. I got the inspiration chatting with my friend about how the most confident and outgoing people out there are really insecure inside. Like the hottest guy has the biggest ego because really he doesn't think he is that hot. Same with girls and same with mostly everybody, and that's why even though they portray Ash as one of the most confident characters in the anime, I think he's just a bit insecure as well. And one of the things to cure this is to have that one special person to tell them how great and amazing they really are. So please review if you liked this one=) It will be much appreciated.**

**~waterfalls**


	10. Jacket

**A/N: I'm trying to get a little more out there for you guys to read. I understand how annoying it is to wait and wait for the next chapter and I feel guilty about delaying in my writing. So here goes!**

Jacket

**Jack-et:** _n._ 1. A short coat, usu. extending to the hip. 2. An outer covering or casing.

She wasn't really sure of what she should say as Delia held out the blue, yellow, and white short sleeved jacket out to her. She hadn't seen the material for about three years, and then it had been worn about every day by the raven-haired trainer that she had become attached to. Her cerulean eyes gazed at the jacket a few seconds more before locking with the soft hazel orbs of Ash's mother. The older woman smiled softly, unfolding the material and opening it so that she could help Misty put it on.

The redhead did so, slipping one arm through and then the other, blushing as Delia let go and the jacket closed around her, falling into her slim form and fitting around her curves. Ash had been small then and the jacket had been slightly big, now that it had been a while the jacket almost seemed to have shrunk but it fit Misty like it was made for her. Unfortunately she couldn't smell his unique scent; instead she inhaled the freshener of Delia's laundry soap.

"He would have wanted you to have it," the older woman said gently patting the redhead on the shoulder as she hid her tears. It was the tears that mothers shed when they think about their little boys growing up and becoming men.

"I don't know Mrs. Ketchum. Ash isn't the type to just give things away," Misty replied sighing and turning to Delia with a sad smile.

"He won't even remember he has it so I'm sure you can go ahead and keep it," The honey-brown haired mother led her to the front door and gave Misty another reassuring smile, "it looks good on you dear. Thanks for visiting," and with that Misty was walking off the white porch and on her way back to Cerulean. She kicked at a few stones in her way, her own tears building into her eyes as she thought about what Delia had mentioned. Maybe it was true that Ash wouldn't remember. He had to grow up someday right? And when you grow up you move onto greater and bigger things and forget about the past.

It wasn't something that she particularly liked, but knew that there was some truth in the saying. She herself was growing up and her own styles from being a tomboy back then had changed with her current status of being the Cerulean Gym Leader. The only thing that made her really regret growing up was the fact that she no longer had a future with Ash Ketchum. She would always be his past and he would always be moving on to more amazing things in his life. He was destined for greater and better things and she was slowly accepting that.

As a cool breeze began to blow she grabbed onto her new jacket, and pulled it around her stopping at a familiar spot by the slow moving water. With a small smile she knew that maybe there would be a time that he would come back and she could eventually tell him exactly how much he meant to her. Maybe they would have a future.

**A/N: At least we all hope right? Anyways, if you are shocked by the length don't be. I'm trying to get a boom out of something that has fewer words you know? It's quite a challenge I think, but its fun as well. Please review!**

**~waterfalls**


	11. Killer

**A/N: Okay, so I'm just going to forewarn you that this really isn't as dark and intense as the title is. It's not disturbing or gory, even though I thought about doing that. But then, I would have gotten carried away and made it into an actual story lol so…don't get your hopes up but please do enjoy just a taste of what this could have been.**

Killer

**Kill-er:** _n._ 1. The act of killing. 2. Something that is killed or destroyed, as an animal in hunting.

He had five days to save her.

Whoever sent him the goddamn letter only allowed him five friggen days to save her from her death. Five days.

"We need to go to Olivine," he said turning to Brock and Dawn who were sitting at the table behind him with Pikachu and Piplup. His friends looked up at him with obvious confusion and he knew it was because of the seriousness and hardness in his voice. He couldn't help it though. He was angry, worried, and scared for his friend. He only had a few days to save her. Eight days.

"What about your gym match?" Dawn questioned, her dark blue eyes narrowing in annoyance. "All the way here we had to listen to you and how you wanted to win Volkner so _badly_," she drawled that last word out prompting a chuckle from Brock.

"That's not important! We have to get to Olivine right away!" Ash declared, barely snarling the words out. Dawn's face portrayed shock at his edginess and Brock frowned and both pokemon squeaked in surprise.

"Calm down Ash and tell us why we have to get to Olivine," the older boy said. The words had only just poured out from his mouth when Ash thrust the letter into his face with anger.

"Damn it Brock, she's in trouble!"

"Who's in trouble?" Dawn mumbled getting up from her seat so that she could lean over the dark skinned boys shoulder and read. Ash watched their expressions turn from interest to horror in a matter of seconds, flipping their heads around to stare at him.

"Misty's in trouble, and I have to save her," Ash stated clenching his fingers together so to calm the emotions that suddenly flooded through his system, emotions he didn't know he even had.

"Who would do such a thing?" Dawn asked with a slight tremor in her soft voice.

"Someone who wants Ash obviously," Brock replied crumpling up the letter and getting to his feet.

"We have five days to save her," Ash's voice had turned to a soft whisper.

"We better leave now," Brock nodded heading towards the receptionist to grab the rest of their pokemon while Ash grabbed their gear and Dawn grabbed onto Piplup. Pikachu leaped onto Ash's shoulder as he turned to head out of the sliding doors.

"Ash wait!" Dawn called after him as he broke into a run. He couldn't let them see though. He couldn't let them see the guilt that flooded through him.

AMAMAMA

It had taken four days to get from Sunnyshore City to Olivine City. Four days of a tremendous ache that even haunted his dreams. Her face was always scared, tears falling from her cerulean eyes as she pleaded for him to save her from her despair. Those three nights he woke with a start, jolting from the way her lifeless eyes gazed accusingly at him, for not getting there on time. He didn't know what would happen to him if she lost her life.

The minute the ferry was docked, he pushed through everyone to get off. The letter was held tightly in his fist, his only guide to the location of where she was being held. Somehow Brock and Dawn had gotten left behind as he hurried through the streets, glancing at signs as he turned corners. The only one able to follow closely behind him was Pikachu and they together located the ware house that stood by the ocean.

"I'm here! Let me in I'm here!" he shouted banging on the doors with desperate fists, his voice high and unable to contain the nervousness that it held. He stood back with a held breath as he threw out Infernape's pokeball and ordered the monkey to use flamethrower on the door. "MISTY!" he shouted running into the abandoned building, glancing this way and that but only seeing crates and larges boxes piled against the walls. Where was she?

"Well, it looks like you got here in plenty of time," an annoying voice called from behind him. Ash turned on his heel to see a young man with platinum blonde hair that flared out from under his baseball cap standing at the entrance of the door he made with his pokemon's attack. He was dressed in a white t-shirt covered by a black jacket and blue jeans. A smirk was covering his face.

"Where is she!" Ash shouted, followed by Pikachu's snarl as his red cheek sacks began to spark with electricity as he dangerously lowered his yellow body into a defensive position.

"Here like I told you she would be," the boy shrugged. His voice had a twang to it and somehow it was making Ash want to punch the guy in his face

"Give her back! And you better not have harmed or touched her in any way!" Ash growled angrily.

"You thought that I would just hand her over like that? What kind of bad guy do you think I am?" the blonde laughed harshly before walking towards Ash with a sneer. "I brought you here for a reason Ketchum and the only way to do that was to take something important from you," he walked past Ash and headed towards a crate, a crowbar had been lying on top. With a strong pull, the blonde was able to tear the cover of the crate off and sitting inside tied and gagged was a beautiful redheaded girl.

"Misty!" Ash cried out, relieved to see that she somehow looked okay, and instead of looking scared she looked pissed off.

"If you want the girl, you'll have to battle me Ketchum. If you win you get her safe and sound. If I win, I get her and all the Sinnoh badges that you have."

"PIKA!" Pikachu cried out angrily as Ash frowned. His eyes strayed to the girl's who's narrowed eyes widened and caught his own dark brown ones. She shook her head, and he knew that she didn't want him to lose all the hard earned badges he had collected.

"Fine," he said with a fierce determination. He would win this, and when he did that guy was toast.

"Alrighty then! Let's get this party started," the blonde grinned pulling out his pokeball and winking at Misty who glared in return.

"I choose Pikachu!" Ash shouted and Pikachu immediately leaped in front of him to battle. The determination in his eyes matched those of his trainer's.

"I call out-"

"Freeze!" A woman shouted and both boys turned to see Officer Jenny holding out a pistol with Dawn and Brock and a few dozen other officers behind her. Ash looked at them with shock and waited as Jenny and a few of her men ran behind the blonde so that they could cuff him and drag him away into the cop car parked a few feet away. Ash ran towards the redhead and quickly tore off the tape on her mouth and Pikachu helped gnaw off the ropes around her wrist and Ash got the ones around her ankles.

"That bastard! He caught me off guard at the gym when I wasn't paying attention!" She shouted once she had use of her mouth. "I should have hit him with my mallet once I got the chance," she said grumpily as Dawn and Brock finally made their way over to them.

"I'm just glad you're all right," the raven-haired boy sighed, shaking his head with affection and smiled as Pikachu leaped into her arms. He should have known that she wouldn't have been a scared helpless girl waiting for her knight in shining armor. She had always been able to take care of herself.

"When we got the letter that he was going to kill you if we didn't show up…" Brock started only to stop as Ash glared at him.

"We knew that you probably would have fought your way out of it the whole time, but it didn't hurt to come just in case," Ash finished looking at Misty who raised her eyebrow in disbelief.

"If you thought I would just sit and wait for you to save me your dead wrong Ash Ketchum, I can take care of myself!" She argued airily, turning her head with a snobbish attitude.

"That's exactly what he thought," Dawn giggled.

"Hey!" Ash fumed.

"Well, I guess it's nice to know that even you would stop your journey to save me," Misty said suddenly causing all heads to turn towards her. "But honestly, that guy was just a bunch of hot air. Hardly the killing type if you asked me."

**A/N: So I thought about going full out on this, but it is just a one shot for an alphabet series and well…I'm not sure it's supposed to be a full blown out story thing for just one letter. Even though I really wanted to, cuz I could have made this a lot more intense and I would have totally added the battle instead of having them interrupted. Anyhow…review if you can =)**

**~waterfalls**


	12. Lust

**A/N: Of course my sister would have put this for L. She's strange like that, so warning that this is a little bit sensual. Please enjoy!**

Lust

**Lust:** _n._ 1. Intense, excessive, or unrestrained sexual desire. 2. An overwhelming craving-_v._ To have an inordinate desire, esp. sexual desire.

Her eyes flickered his way again for the hundredth time that day. And also for the hundredth time that day she scolded herself for thinking such dirty thoughts about her best friend. But it was hard not too she had to admit, because it seemed that the guy was such a desirable piece of flesh and it wasn't just herself that gave him second or third glances as they enjoyed their day at the beach. He, like all the other boys, was dressed in swimming trunks only. They hung low around his waist, just underneath his abs and let everyone see just how toned and amazingly gorgeous his body had grown.

The minute he pulled off his worn out blue jeans and black t-shirt, it seemed all eyes that belonged to females were glued to him and his tan, deliciously built body. It didn't hurt that he had an attractive face either. He was eighteen now, and he had lost the pudginess so that it was now more chiseled and angular with a strong jaw line. His hair was still as messy as ever, and without his cap it proved only to make his features more desirable. For someone so kind hearted and sweet, he did have that rugged bad boy look down. And damn it all to hell, she was drooling over him.

She hadn't always been like this, lusting after him like some floozy. She hardly ever got to see him anyways since he traveled all the friggen time. Sure, she had crushed on him as a kid, anyone could admit he was such an adorable dork back then but she also thought she had gotten over that the more time they spent apart. Especially since she had only gotten about one phone call from him the whole time he traveled the Sinnoh region and then went back to Jhoto so that he could participate in the battle frontier. She'd also been on a few dates during that time (which happened to be a few years) and had plenty of kisses and all that other good stuff (she was still a virgin thank you very much). But never had she watched a boy with so much intensity or…want.

It annoyed her that she was about a year older than him too and usually she did prefer older men. They were more mature and seemed to understand what crushes or dating was and they knew how to treat a girl that way. But no, she had to have this craving for a dense idiot who didn't even care to have a girlfriend. He had to be the only boy who didn't think with the thing in his pants and for some reason that bugged her. Normally she would be infuriated with a boy that only wanted to get into her pants, because seriously a personality is much more important than that in a relationship. If you didn't actually like each other than well, you obviously just wouldn't last. But with Ash, it was different. She had known him since she was eleven, and that would be about eight years of at least being friends and well…maybe that was why she wanted him so bad.

She always did have a knack for wanting things she couldn't have. He would definitely be a part of that, seeing that he was more infatuated with training and traveling than girls. And seeing that she probably wouldn't be able to have him as an actual boyfriend…she wondered if maybe she could just…have him. Oh man, cue the blush. How could she even possibly be thinking like that? She wasn't a slut, and if he didn't even know about dating he couldn't possibly know how to be intimate. No matter how much she wished he did. Wasn't it supposed to be the boy who made the moves and thought about things like this anyways? Why did things always have to be the opposite between them? They were weird best friends that was for sure.

"Hey Misty!" He called out to her as he jogged over to her spot on the beach where she sat on a horsea beach towel. She lifted her white sunglasses off her nose and smile at him as best she could. It was difficult seeing as his body glistened in the sun, and water dripped onto her dry skin as he leaned over her. It sent shivers down her spine.

"Hey Ash," she said trying to act as if his appearance didn't make her heart pound so fast against her chest.

"Why aren't you in the water? Isn't like your element or something?" he asked with a curious expression before falling onto his knees beside her and leaning in close to her face. He was doing that on purpose! He had to be.

"I'm tanning stupid," she huffed pulling her sunglasses back down and backing away from face. If he got any closer she wasn't sure if she could control her urges.

"You getting tan? That's a funny idea. I thought redheads couldn't tan," he chuckled, allowing his breath to hit the spot on the side of her neck as she had turned forward to watch Brock and Dawn with Pikachu, Buizel, Staryu, Corsula, and Piplup splash around playfully in the water.

"I can if I'm careful," she replied hotly. She caught her breath as his hand suddenly wrapped around her wrist and he was pulling her up off the ground.

"Well, we came here for you so that you can spend some time in the ocean. So that's where you're going to be," he laughed tugging her forcefully as he made his way towards the water.

"Let go of me you jerk!" she growled trying to pull her wrist out of his grasp. Just that touch alone was sending to many thoughts into her head. How would it feel to have his hands touch her in other places? "Ash please?" she whined only to have him scoop her up in his arms as together they hit a wave head on. She coughed and hurriedly pushed off the sandy floor to shoot up to the surface and shook her head to get rid of the excess water. She glared at Ash as he smirked from where he treaded water and pushed his dark hair from his eyes. He was so hot.

"Now don't you feel better?" He asked swimming closer to her as she tried to pull long wet strands of orange hair from her face where they seemed to be plastered.

"Go away," she grumbled.

"Don't be like that Mist. I thought you liked water?" he was much closer now, treading water right in front of her. So with a quick movement she placed her hands on his shoulders, lifted herself up a bit and then pushed as hard as she could so that he went under. With a giggle she held him there, struggling as he tried to fight his way out from her strong grasp. She stopped with a gasp as his hands found her thighs and he pulled her under along with him. From her surprise he was able to wrap one arm around her waist and pull her close as they both went up for air.

"Let go!" She demanded, trying to pull out of his grasp. She hated herself for liking the way their bodies felt against each other and wanted out of his half embrace as soon as possible.

"No way, you might try and drown me again," he said with a smirk.

"Y-you don't understand idiot. Let me go," it wasn't as demanding as she wanted it to sound. It came out more like she was begging him.

"What's wrong? Did you get hurt?" His playfulness immediately saturated into concern, and her breath hitched as he accidently slid his hand down her waist and took a firm grip on her hip. She felt the tingle in her spine as she let out a soft moan and arched into his touch while his other hand held her on her shoulder.

"Ash," she shuddered, her voice low and soft. She felt him tense as the urge finally became stronger and her legs wrapped around his waist and she looped her arms around his neck.

"M-Misty?" He was trembling now as she slid closer to him so that their bodies were fully pressed together. She loved the way she could feel his muscles against her and hummed as she snuggled her head in the crook of his neck. If only he were more knowledgeable in this kind of thing. If only he could-what? Was he actually sliding his hand lower than her waist? She let out another moan as he shifted her lower against him and she flushed as she realized that he was very much pleasured by their position. Could he really know what they were doing?

She pulled back and looked up at him, noting that he had a goofy grin on his face and his eyes were dark with…lust? Desire? Longing? Could this actually be true? She moved gently against him and watched as he flushed deeply, a groan emitting from the back of his throat.

"Ash! Misty!" Both teens halted in their actions as Brock's voice called out to them. "Stop strangling each other and get over here so we can play some beach volleyball!"

Misty let out a shriek as Ash suddenly tossed her off of him and she landed with a loud splash into the water. As she resurfaced she giggled as Ash basically ran away.

**A/N: LOL well…hope it was to your satisfaction. Let me know if it was okay!**

**~waterfalls**


	13. Master

**A/N: So…it's been a while. Two jobs and school kind of got to me I guess =) so I'm gonna go right ahead to the one shot lol**

Master

Mas-ter: _N._ having control over others; employer; owner. 2. The captain of a merchant ship.

3. A teacher or a tutor. 4. One highly skilled, as in trade.

So maybe taking Brock's advice wasn't the most brilliant thing he could have done.

But when someone makes a comment that he wouldn't make it as a Pokemon Master, well, that just infuriated him, and if that someone happened to be a beautiful redhead with shining sea-green eyes that just made him more furious. So yeah, maybe she had scoffed the words over the phone and in reality he shouldn't have taken what she said to heart. But, he did. The words "I challenge you to a match!" blurted from his lips before he could stop them and her own reaction was similar to his. She took his challenge and would be heading for Pallet the very next to day to beat him and show him that she as a water trainer was much more experienced than he, the nerve of that girl.

Brock's idea to make Misty learn a lesson was to bet her the moment she arrived. The bet was that whoever won had to be the other's slave for the rest of the day and while they were at it they should spice it up a bit. Or well, maybe he should spice it up a bit.

"What the hell do you mean spice it up a bit?" he asked as Brock and Gary dragged him down the sidewalk of his hometown to a costume store.

"Well, she made a fool of you right? Told you that you sucked at battling and that there was no way in the world that you would ever become a master," Gary spoke up.

"So the only way to show her that you are a master is to make her do whatever you wish," Brock chuckled opening the door and pushing Ash into the store.

"I got that the first time guys, but what are we doing at a costume store? Misty should be at my house any minute and I wanted to take the pokemon on a run or something to get them ready." Ash replied casting them furtive glances as both boys grinned evilly.

"Excuse me sir," Brock piped up and stopping the store associate as he was placing apparel on the rack. "Would you happen to have any maid costumes available?"

Ash's jaw dropped and his face flushed deeply before he turned to his friends with an angry glare. "There is no way I'm going to make her dress as a maid!" he shouted indignantly.

"Awe come on Ashy boy, you know Red won't appreciate your idea of making her wear this thing right? So make her and while you're at it, make her call you "Master." This'll teach her how to respect you." Gary smirked.

"I don't know about this guys," the raven-haired trainer grimaced as the associate returned with a costume. "Do you have anything more…decent?" he asked with a blush as the guy handed the outfit to Brock who nodded with approval.

"This is fine Ash. Trust me, you'll appreciate this idea once she's in this thing," the older boy grinned.

MAMAMAM

"Corsula use recover!" Misty cried as her pink and white pokemon dropped to the ground with a heavy thud. The water and rock pokemon's body began to glow as it took its trainer's order.

"Pikachu iron tail now!" Ash ordered, his brown eyes shining with determination and catching with the redhead's as they widened with worry.

"Hurry Corsula! And dodge out the way!" She cried. But everyone knew that Corsula was unable to move right after using recovery and so with a heavy heart she watched as the yellow rodent's tail collided with Corsula's body.

"Corsula is unable to battle! Pikachu and Ash are the victors," Brock shouted from the sidelines, judging from the fainted pokemon beneath Pikachu.

"Alright you did it Pikachu! Way to show her," Ash cheered catching the rodent as he jumped into his arms.

"Congrats Ash," Misty said gently after returning her pokemon and approaching her friend with a soft smile. "I guess you have improved a smidge after all."

"A smidge!" Ash cried angrily. Well he would show her. "You know the terms Mist. Since I won you have to do what I say all day." He crossed his arms airily while she frowned.

"Yeah I know," she replied.

"And you have to wear that," he pointed to Brock who held out the outfit they bought earlier that day and watched as Misty's eyes widened.

"Are you serious!" she screeched, her face flushing deeply.

"You better believe I am," Ash smirked, "and while you're at it, you have to call me Master," he challenged.

"No way, I did not agree to this!" Misty shouted narrowing her eyes.

"You scared or something Red?" Gary asked from his spot on the lawn chair.

"Of course not! I just don't see why I have to dress up in that ridiculous outfit and act as if Ash owns me or something," she cried out as her face turned bright red.

"I do own you," Ash said making everyone turn to him, "for the day I mean. You're my maid er slave, and for my first order I demand you put that on and do what I say." He ordered.

"Fine," she growled pulling the outfit from Brock's hands and stomping into the house.

"This had better be worth my getting beat with her mallet tomorrow," the raven haired trainer muttered shooting a glare at his friends who were high fiving behind him.

MAMAMAM

And secretly, Ash agreed that it totally was worth it as they watched Misty stumble clumsily down the stairs in the black heels that had come with the outfit. She straightened herself as she approached them, her cerulean eyes lowered and her cheeks dusted pink. The outfit made her look extremely girly, but extremely sexy.

The dress was black and came to mid thigh with a flurry of while lace ruffles just poking out from underneath and flowing around her legs which were covered in black fishnet stockings. A frilly apron covered most of the dress and tightened around her bodice so that her hourglass figure was easily able to be seen and upon her head were cute little bows to hold back her hair while she worked.

So damn that maybe Brock's idea had been brilliant and Ash was now going to buy the guy a prostitute in his gratitude.

"Did you need something…master?" She suddenly asked keeping her eyes lowered.

It was all he could do so he wouldn't faint.

**A/N: Not amazing…but tell me what you think anyways please!**

**~waterfalls**


	14. Nightmare

**A/N: So…you're going to be a little confused in the beginning and…a little disappointed in the end. I dare you to keep reading!**

Nightmare

**Night-mare**: _n_. 1. An extremely frightening dream. 2. An event or experience that is intensely distressing.

The girl was certainly very pretty.

She had long light pink hair that curled down her back and large green eyes that sparkled when she laughed. Her skin was completely flawless and her black dress fit her so perfectly that even though it was a little on the short side, it still looked decent on her. The worst of it all is that when Misty made her way to the snack table she accidently bumped into her and was pulled into a conversation. She happened to be really sweet and genuinely nice and she was extremely pleased to meet her. Because she was Ash's best friend and he talked about her all the time.

"Oh. Well, he's a jerk too. That's why I yell at him all the time." The redhead giggled nervously, twirling her finger in her drink and sucking off the punch when she brought it out.

"He only ever tells me the good things about you so you don't have to worry. He says he wouldn't be where he's at now if you hadn't been there to coach him."

"That's what best friends are for I guess," Misty smiled, disappointed that it was completely fake and that she couldn't even be happy for the young boy. She was relieved when Dawn approached and took the girl into a different topic, one they seemed to both enjoy so she could excuse herself and make her way out of the stuffy room. The most heartbreaking part of it all was that this was all her fault.

If she hadn't been so stupid she could be the one introducing herself to all of Ash's new friends and telling them how he's so kind and that he appreciates them all. Not another girl. Not someone so much prettier. If only she had realized sooner, if only she could bring back yesterday.

With a sigh she stumbled her way up the stairs and slipped into his bedroom, closing the door softly before leaning against it and closing her eyes. His smell intoxicated her senses, and she allowed it to soothe her breaking heart which was crumbling even now. To think his scent never changed from the woodsy and cinnamon smell that just seemed to be his natural odor.

"Misty?"

Her heart jumped from her chest as she opened her eyes to the sound of his voice. He was on his hands and knees and appeared to be searching his closet for something.

"Oh. Hey Ash," she mumbled shyly, setting her punch on his dresser and making her way over to him. It was like an obstacle course really, the way his clothes were strewn all over the place and causing her to trip in her heels. Why did she wear these stupid things anyways? "What are you looking for?" She asked instead, finally managing to sink onto the floor beside him.

"Um, I couldn't find the right shoes to wear," he said gently. She could tell that he was a little hesitant. He must find her being here a little awkward; she questioned why she even came herself. With a huff she glanced at his attire and smirked before digging through his shoes so that she could pull out his black sneakers and hand them to him.

"This will go perfect, since you're not dressed so fancy and all," she giggled watching as he frowned at her and grabbed his shoes from her hand.

"You're not so dressed up either," he mumbled falling on his butt and began putting on his shoes. Misty bit her lip feeling a little hurt that he hadn't noticed how much effort she actually had put into her appearance tonight. Sure she was wearing skinny jeans that were a little ripped up and a white tank that was really pretty much plain, but she was wearing white heels and she had let her hair loose. It was actually slightly waved as it fell around her shoulders and she was wearing makeup.

"I guess you're right," she frowned, struggling to get onto her feet and keep her balance.

"What'd you have to drink?" He laughed, his dark brown eyes sliding from her shoes and slowly making their way to her own eyes.

"The stupid punch that Brock made so shut up. I'm not a pro in heels so don't judge me," she defended, smiling as she began towards the door.

"You know I'm kind of surprised you're here. I didn't think you would ever speak to me again," he said as she placed her hand on the door knob. Her breath caught in her throat and she lowered her head, struggling to hold back the tears that suddenly threatened to fall from her eyes. For a moment she remained silent, trying to regain control of her emotions. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have brought it up," he said quickly. She was probably breaking his heart too she realized.

"Were best friends, right Ash?" She asked softly, taking a deep breath.

"Yeah of course. At least…if what I said hasn't ruined it."

With another deep breath she spun around and forced a pretty smile onto her face. "Then I will always come for you. It doesn't matter what happens between us, I'll always be there for you. You'll never really be alone because you'll always have me."

She stopped suddenly, shocked that she allowed herself to say such things. She was surprised she had said that, especially when she had hurt him in the most possible way. He looked bitter too, the way he was glaring at her from where he sat on the floor. She flinched as he got to his feet in a rather irritated mood and brushed out his black and white button shirt before looking back at her.

"I don't think I'll ever really have you, will I? You made that loud and clear a month ago," he replied. She swallowed the moisture in her throat and clasped her hands together in a nervous habit. How she wanted to tell him that she changed her mind, that she had been so wrong and that she had been incredibly stupid. She hadn't been ready to admit how she really felt about him, and how she hadn't been ready to jeopardize their relationship as strong as it was, even if he had seemed to be. "Even though…I really wish I did."

"Ash I-"she stopped as she saw the hopeful look in his eyes as she began to speak with her pleading tone. This could be the night, she thought sadly. It could be the night where he ended her living nightmare of them not speaking to each other, and living each day regretting that she had told him no. This could also be the night that he would break someone else's heart, someone incredibly loving and beautiful and someone who really deserved him. Because that girl had known that he was special and that he would really make a good boyfriend. "What about Rose?" She said gently, letting her head drop so that she could gaze at the floor. "You love her don't you?"

He wasn't answering so that could only mean that he did. And he deserved someone like Rose anyways, someone who would always stay by his side and give up their own dreams just to be with him. Not her, not her who was stubborn and thought her gym was more important and her dream was just as good as his. He didn't really need a redhead who yelled out that if he really did care for her, why he doesn't just give up his own dream.

She began to tremble, she realized in embarrassment. Her tears began to fall and she brought up her hands to wipe them away, and unfortunately she couldn't hold back the sob that fought its way out of her throat. And just like that she fell apart, crying out loud and falling to her knees because her legs refused to hold her up. She gasped as his arms were suddenly around her and was bringing her against him so that she could bury her face into his chest.

She wasn't sure how long it had been, or how long they sat there clinging onto each other, with her clutching onto his shirt and sitting in between his thighs and leaning her body against his while he held her with one arm wrapped around her waist and the other running its fingers through her orange locks. It was comfortable, and it felt right to her. But she couldn't steal him from that beautiful girl downstairs. She knew that. She knew she had had her chance for his heart and she had blown it.

"I love you," he whispered suddenly, making her eyes widen in surprise. Her fingers tightened against his shirt and she tensed in his strong embrace.

'Y-you can't," she replied with a sniffle and shaking her head. "You can't love me. Were best friends," she argued stubbornly. Why did she allow herself to get his hopes up again? Why couldn't she had left it where it had been a month ago when she had refused him the first time and sent him home so that they could ignore each other?

"Not this again Misty!" He brought his hands to her shoulders and pushed her away slightly so that he could look into her eyes. "Don't do this to me; don't lie just to save a relationship that isn't even real."

Misty brought her eyes to his and tilted her head slightly in confusion. What did he mean not real?

"I asked her to fake it so I could get you jealous," he muttered with a slight red hue to his cheeks. "I just thought that maybe you might come around if you realized I had moved on. Or that you might think you might have lost me…well, it was mostly Dawn's and Rose's idea, but I liked it."

Misty blinked at him stupidly, forgetting her tears and feeling anger begin to bubble throughout her body. "You mean to tell me that you put me through all this pain just so I would admit to being in love with you?" She asked, trying to conceal the rage that was just bursting to come out.

"Uh…yes?"

"Ash Ketchum, you inconsiderate jerk!" She screeched pulling out of his arms and rising to her feet. "Do you realize how awful I felt! Do you realize how much I cried over you and your new _girlfriend_!"

"_You're_ the one that _rejected _me! I could move on if I wanted too! You don't realize how much pain I went through! It was a freaking nightmare!" He shouted getting onto his own feet, towering over her as anger blazed through his eyes.

"A nightmare! A nightmare! Put your feet into my shoes and think how I must have felt thinking that maybe _I_ did lose one of the most important people in my life! That maybe _I_ had made the worst mistake in my life thinking I would be alright without you. Psh, a nightmare. I was the one in a living nightmare." She sighed and softened her gaze so that she could put a small smile on her face.

"Good thing were both awake now huh?" he chuckled, running a hand through his messy raven black hair.

"Yeah, good thing," she blushed as he approached her so he could take her into his arms again.

"I love you Misty," he repeated, placing a soft kiss on her cheek.

"I…I love too Ash," she smiled; gazing into his eyes and watching them sparkle with admiration. "I always have," she admitted shyly.

"I knew it," he laughed pulling her tighter into his embrace. "By the way…you look really pretty tonight."

**A/N: I wonder how many people I scared at the beginning. I bet you all thought it was going to end sadly. If you did I sure wanna know because if you weren't thinking that, my plan was a total failure. But, I've been wanting to write something along those terms so…warning. Heartbreak in the future, if I have the guts to do it. Review please!**


	15. Odd

**A/N: Wow long time no write! Instead of making any excuses I might as well just give you what you really want…more pieces of this alphabet challenge =)**

**Odd**: _adj_.1. **a**. Strange; unusual. **b**. Eccentric in conduct.2. In addition to what is unusual, regular, or approximated.

Odd

Misty had grown up to be a really pretty girl.

Or actually she had become extremely gorgeous, but who was he to say. He had always thought of her as cute when they were kids, so he knew that one day she would grow up to rival her beautiful sisters. But, this new and magnetic Misty was a little odd. Or maybe it was the way she was acting that was odd because really, she was pretty amazing at everything she did. Yeah, it was her attitude and shyness that was off just a bit.

She came to visit a few days ago, explaining that she wanted to travel the Sinnoh region for a while so that she could capture some Sinnoh water pokemon. At first they got along like the old days, yelling and arguing about getting lost or how he wanted to get to the gym right away, but per usual, she wanted to go to the shops with Dawn before the battle. Yep, just like before. He was really starting to enjoy having her back when that weird and unpredictable storm came and ruined everything. He ran the scene in his head a hundred times, trying to picture what went different but he couldn't find anything that was prominent in the memory. Nothing stood out about why she changed and why she mostly tried to avoid him. It was driving him insane.

They had gotten separated from the others that afternoon all because her stupid duck pokemon popped out of his pokeball without her approval and ran off somewhere. Okay, that wasn't entirely Psyducks' fault. Team Rocket had attacked and when Misty pulled out her Garyados's pokeball he popped out instead and well, managed to get kidnapped. So when the ridiculous trio tried to escape along with the yellow duck and Pikachu, it was only obvious that he and the redhead would chase off after them without any thought. So, they managed to defeat Jesse, James, and Meowth quite easily and regain their elemental and furry friends, but it started raining and thundering and then lighting streaked across the dark cloudy sky. They sought out shelter as soon as they could.

He grumbled angrily as they made it into a coincidently placed cave, muttering about how weird and annoying her duck was when she of course snapped back about how stupid he was that he let Pikachu get captured and it was his fault they were in this mess anyways. He let it go because there was no point in continuing the argument if they were only going to shoot insults at each other about whose fault it was. He wasn't really in the mood anymore anyways, even if it did mean that they would get mysteriously close in there screaming fight. He sighed with exasperation as he fell to the ground and leaned against the rock wall watching the storm as it billowed hard outside.

His eyes had roamed to her dripping wet figure as she leaned against the wall at the entrance of the cave, appreciating the fact that her clothes stuck to her lithe body and left little to the imagination. Her shoulder length hair was soaked, and was starting to curl around her face in a very attractive way and she was now kneeling down to her soaked duck pokemon and talking softly with it before pulling out its pokeball and returning it in a flash of red light. He smiled gently and looked down at Pikachu who sat beside him and was watching him watch her with amusement on its face. Flushing slightly at what his Pokemon was insinuating Ash then gave the pokemon a little shove.

He glanced back at his friend when, he realized she was making her way over to him with a small smile. She sat beside him and started a nice conversation about how fun it was to be back with the group and that being stuck like this brought memories of the old days back. He grinned and replied that he knew exactly what she meant and how much he did miss those days. It went on like that for the rest of the time they were stuck out in the rain which it would keep pouring until the next day, but during that night she just changed. Her voice got softer as they reminisced in memories, and her eyes held some emotion that he couldn't really identify. He must have said something right, or maybe it was the fact that he had noticed that she had gotten a little chilled and offered her his vest, which she took with a blush.

If that had been what made her act weird then he wouldn't offer it again, or actually, maybe this new her was a good thing. It might mean that she was starting to like him as more than a friend, something that he had been hoping for a while now. It sure would make things a lot easier on him if she did, because he was kind of getting tired of tip toeing around his emotions for her.

"Ash?" And there she was, approaching him as they now stood in front of the dock waiting so that she could board the ferry and be back in Kanto so she could go back to being the Cerulean gym leader.

"Hey," he grinned pulling his gaze from the tumbling ocean and onto her azure eyes. "Looks like that's your boat over there," he nodded off to the ferry that had just docked a few moments ago and shoved his gloved hands into his jean pockets.

"Yeah," she mumbled glancing at the boat before sighing and returning to look at him with a small smile, "looks like we're going to have to say good-bye again," she giggled gently.

"Yeah," Ash replied grimly.

"I-I'm going to miss you…and Brock, Dawn, and Pikachu too of course!" She ducked her head in embarrassment not seeing the huge smile that made its way onto his face.

"I'm going to miss you too Mist." He chuckled loving the way she brought her head up and allowed him to see her flushed cheeks. They both glanced back at the boat as the horn sounded off, letting all passengers know that it was time to board. Misty sighed once more and clutched at the strap on her shoulder.

"Um- next time you're in Kanto come and visit me, it would be great to see you at least once in a while," she gave him a little shove.

"Who knows? Maybe I'll visit your place first next time," he shoved back and watched her face redden slightly.

"That would be really nice Ash," she said softly her eyes shining with that emotion that he still couldn't quite identify. Whatever she was feeling made her glow prettily though, and he knew he was going to miss her even more now. "I should probably get going," she mumbled backing up a few paces.

"Probably," he said, wishing with his whole heart that she didn't have to.

"See you soon," she said and he could hear the hopeful tone.

"Yeah," he said. She smiled once more and then was off like a Rapidash, making her way through the crowd and onto the ship. He sighed once more and waved as she turned back once more calling out her good-byes to everyone as Brock, Pikachu and Dawn approached from behind him.

"Well…that was a different good-bye," Brock mentioned waving casually at the girl.

"What did she say?" Dawn asked curiously.

"That she wanted me to visit," Ash shrugged.

"That's it?" The bluenette asked with a shocked expression. "She didn't say anything else? Nothing else at all?"

"No…was she supposed too?"

"I'm sooo going to kill her the next time I see her! No, in fact" Dawn cupped her hands around her mouth and shouted out to the redhead who stood at the railing as the ship made its way from the dock. "YOU HAVE SOME EXPLAINING TO DO WHEN YOU GET HOME MISTY! I'm SO GOING TO CALL AND YELL AT YOU!" She screamed making Brock and Ash flinch behind her as people started looking their way.

'_Odd,_' Ash thought as Pikachu called out to Misty from on top of his shoulder while he wondered what in the world Dawn was screaming about.

**A/N: Awwww…we didn't get to find out what why Misty was acting oddly in this chapter! I'm sure you can take a pretty good guess as to why though, I think Ash hit it dead on in the story lol Review if you could!**


	16. Prince

**A/N: Here's one more! Enjoy!**

Prince

**Prince:** _n_. **1**.A hereditary ruler; king. **2**. A male member of the royal family. **3**. An outstanding man in a group or class

Rin was not in a very happy mood from what Misty could make out. The cute little girl, who had come to visit her randomly at the gym recently, was now stomping down the path looking down furiously at what looked to be a little crumpled sheet of paper in her hands. Besides the way her legs were coming up higher than normal and her normally angel like face was all scrunched up, Misty could tell she was angry from the way her dark green pigtails on the top of her head swirled and whipped around her as she walked. Something was wrong, that was for sure.

"Did you have a bad day at school Rin?" The redhead asked kindly as she placed her washcloth in the brown bucket on the ground beside her so that she could get the rag soaked with water and bubbles while the seven year old made her appearance known with an angry huff.

"I have to write a stupid story!" The little girl cried out airily and dramatically, waving the crumpled sheet of paper around.

"Is that supposed to be horrible?" Misty giggled looking up at the girl with a small smile. Rin growled and sank onto the soft grass that made up the Cerulean Gym's lawn and sighed.

"It is when the topic is stupid," she replied. Misty smirked before returning to wiping at the glass sliding door that belonged to the gym so that she could finally be rid of all the smudges and fingerprints that came from the annoying and cocky trainers that would come by to battle her. It wasn't her favorite part of being a gym leader, but at least she could be outside where the sun was shining high in the light blue sky, and the breeze could whip around gently around her. She loved how it would help brush her red locks from her face since her hair was falling out of her stupid ponytail and she didn't want to touch them with the dirty soapy water.

"So…are you going to tell me what that topic is?" Misty suddenly asked aware that it had been a couple minutes before the girl said anything and looked down at Rin who appeared to be deep in thought as she sat there on the grass.

"I have to write about a prince," Rin sighed softly, "and how that prince is a hero and saves a princess from disaster or whatever."

"That doesn't sound so bad," Misty shrugged kneeling down and rinsing her rag off again, "it sounds really easy if anything."

"Yeah but, everyone is going to be writing basically the same thing! Like how an evil Tentacruel kidnaps the beautiful princess so the handsome prince rides along on his dashing Rapidash to save her! It's so stupid!" Rin cried out before falling back onto the grass.

"Hey! Tentacruel are not evil, they're amazing," Misty scolded lightly as she abandoned her job to look down at Rin playfully. "You could also make up something completely different than anyone else; all you have to do is use your imagination."

Rin huffed again and glared at the redhead teenager who went back to scrubbing at the doors. Rin had liked the gym leader almost immediately, after accidentally running into the gym to escape from doing chores she had managed to befriend Misty and so took to visiting her almost every day to help her. So why wasn't she returning the favor and helping her?

"I can't think of anything interesting because there is no such thing as a handsome prince who will come to rescue someone, most chances that someone has to survive on their own," Rin scoffed.

"Someone sounds angry and bitter," Misty somewhat hummed as she moved on to cleaning the sign outside her gym that posted the information about the gym.

"I do not!" Rin argued, sitting up from her position on the ground.

"I used to believe there wasn't some kind of prince in the world too. I mean, doesn't every little girl wish that someone would come and save her from the horrible life she's living and then sweep her on her feet and then they would fall hopelessly in love?" Misty rested her arms on top of the sign so she could smile at Rin who was suddenly making a gagging sound.

"I'm much too young to think about boys!" The green-haired girl complained.

"I thought about them at your age," Misty laughed, "and at your age I used to think the only person who could save me was…well me."

"Oh!" Rin got to her own feet and suddenly smiled for the first time that day, and how she looked adorable when she did. "You're like your own prince!"

"Not exactly, because it wasn't until a little later that I met my own prince." Misty picked up her water bucket and vanished into the gym only to come back out with a broom so that she could sweep out the entrance. Rin watched in thought, confused at Misty's words.

"What do you think a prince is like?" She asked. Misty continued to sweep, humming a tune that she knew Rin wouldn't recognize before finally answering the little girl's question.

"My prince isn't your ordinary prince," she began leaning against her broom and staring up at the sky dreamily. "In fact, he's quite the opposite of Prince Charming that appears in all the fairy tales."

"Then that wouldn't make him a prince," Rin interrupted.

"That would be up to you I guess," Misty shrugged looking at Rin softly, "but I think he is one. He may not have soft and styled brown hair and sky blue eyes and he may not have a dashing Rapidash. He doesn't dress in fancy clothes, and he doesn't have the best of table manners. He may not be rich and he wouldn't really care about becoming a king. He's not soft spoken or thoughtful, and he's anything but modest," Misty laughed.

"He sounds more like Tauros," Rin giggled.

"He does have raven-black hair that hasn't seen a comb in ages and he hides it with a battered cap. He does have the most beautiful brown eyes that draw you to him like a Magnemite, and instead of a Rapidash he has the most adorable Pikachu in the whole world that rides on his shoulder. He dresses in a t-shirt and scraggly washed out blue jeans and he's pretty much covered in dirt twenty four- seven. He wants to be the most amazing pokemon master and he cares about everything but himself. He's willing to give up everything he lives for, just to save the world and he cares for his friends like family. He's a prince charming for sure."

Rin watched Misty in awe, amazed how the gym leader could come up with such a person. He sure did sound like a prince, and Rin even wished he could exist so she could meet him. If only princes weren't for stupid and childish stories.

"Hey Misty!" A voice called out from down the path and both girls glanced in that direction.

A boy, maybe as old as Misty, was running towards them with two others following closely at his heels. He, to Rin's amazement, looked exactly like the prince that Misty described. From his tattered cap and worn out tennis shoes to the little Pikachu on his shoulder. "I told you I would come to visit you first next time!" He called out. Rin glance up at Misty in wonder, watching how the gym leader smiled a truly happy smile and her green-blue eyes softened at just the sight of him. He must be a prince is all Rin could think.

"Hi Ash," the redhead greeted as the prince came to a stop in front of her, his face flushed and a sheepish smile on his handsome face.

**A/N: HHHOOOW cute! I thought this idea was very kawaii!** ^_^


	17. Questionnaire

**A/N: I'm just going to not talk. Please enjoy =)**

Questionnaire

**Ques-tion-naire**: _n_. 1. A set of questions asked of a number of people in order to gather statistical information.

May was incredibly bored.

There was just no other way to put it, and Ash watched with a raised eyebrow as she flipped through her magazine over and over again with huffs of obvious boredom. Dawn didn't seem to be any better off, except well maybe he thought that what she was doing was boring. I mean what was so fun about sitting in front of a mirror and running a brush through your hair over a hundred times? He didn't.

So with a sigh of his own Ash looked at Brock with a look of pleading. Someone had to cure him of his own boredom, and both of the girls didn't seem to want to help him.

"Hey Dawn, can I look at your magazine?" May asked with politeness. The bluenette didn't even answer before the magazine was tossed at the brunette and she resumed with her brushing.

"You can't find that entertaining?" Ash asked Dawn with complete awe and horror.

"Of course I do Ash," Dawn hummed twirling a dainty finger around her locks once before looking at him, "do you want to give it a try?"

"You mean at brushing your hair?" He gagged before walking over to Brock, "no thank you."

"Your missing out," Dawn giggled while turning back to the mirror and continuing her steady process.

"Yeah Ash, look at how her hair is shining," Brock scoffed with a little sarcasm as he stirred his soup.

"Brock! I need something to do! Help me," Ash whined falling onto the ground beside the pokemon breeder.

"Why don't you go train with Pikachu or something, you know that would keep you occupied until lunch is ready and were back on the road again." Ash looked at the yellow fur ball and groaned. The little mouse was fast asleep under a tree, resting along with Piplup and Glaceon.

"Oh my goodness!" May suddenly shrieked causing all of her friends to glance at her curiously. She momentarily scanned the area with embarrassment before locking her dark blue eyes with Ash. He gulped at the sudden intensity in her stare, wondering what was going on in that odd mind of hers. She looked purely evil as she suddenly giggled deviously.

"You okay over there?" Dawn asked with interest.

"Oh I'm fine," she shrugged not moving her eyes from Ash's; the boy was getting seriously freaked out.

"Stop looking at me like that! What's your problem?" He barked, his cheeks turning slightly red.

"Can I ask you some questions?" May asked brightly, getting to her feet with the magazine in her hands.

"Oooooh, you're going to give him a questionnaire? Which one?" Dawn squealed sitting beside May as they took seats in front of Ash and Brock.

"Let's not tell him until he gets his results," May laughed before looking back at Ash, "so what do you say?"

"Uh…no!" He laughed, watching their faces fall.

"Come on Ash, this is a good one!" Dawn begged looking at the pages from over Mays' shoulder.

"It'll keep you distracted for a bit," Brock helped.

"Please Ash?" May pouted.

The boy groaned before nodding his head, feeling like he was going to regret his decision.

"Yay," the girls cheered before settling down and burying their noses deep into the flimsy book.

"Question number one: If you had one dream what would it be?

Pokemon Breeder

Pokemon Co-ordinater

Pokemon Researcher or

Pokemon Master?" May asked.

"It would be D obviously," Ash answered with a roll of his dark brown eyes.

"Question number two: If you could choose a starter pokemon from the Kanto region which would you choose?

Bulbasuar

Charmander

Squirtle or

Pikachu?" Dawn giggled also already knowing the answer.

"D again," Ash grinned looking towards the rodent snoozing a few feet away.

"Question number three: To raise a pokemon you need?

Power

Skill

Love or

Determination?" May sneered.

"That's a tough one," Brock said thoughtfully.

"You need all of those don't you?" Ash asked with a frown.

"You have to choose one though," Dawn shrugged, "try choosing which one you think is most important."

"Hmmmmm…I think maybe C. Yeah, definitely C." He chose with confidence.

"Alright question four: If you could have anything in the world what would you choose?

All the water pokemon in the world

All the free food that you could get

A legendary pokemon that you could call yours or

A girlfriend?" Dawn asked.

"I would have to say B," Ash laughed exchanging a look with Brock as May giggled. "Who could pass the chance of free food?"

"Number five: If you have a rival is he/she?

A friend turned enemy turned friend

An enemy turned friend

A girlfriend

Someone you barely know?" May continued as soon as they stopped their laughing.

"Uhhhh…I have a lot of rivals," Ash shrugged, "C is totally out though."

"Remember when you were ten Ash, who was your rival then?" Brock teased. A dark look flashed across the boy's face before he muttered out his answer with a twinge of bitterness.

"A." He glared.

"So on to number six: What was the worst thing you could have ever done?

Lie to a friend

Cheat on your girlfriend

Steal someone's bike and then totally destroy it or

Lose your friends wallet?" Dawn couldn't conceal her amusement as she looked at the confusion that crossed both Ash and Brocks faces'.

"That's…weird," Brock chuckled finally shrugging.

"A coincidence," May inputted, trying to stop her girlish squeal that threatened to pour from her throat.

"That just means there is more than just me who does that sort of thing!" Ash declared, allowing the confusion to disappear so that he could cheer for himself. "But my answer is clearly C." He added sheepishly.

"The last and final question: If you lost your friends what would you tell them?

That goodbyes are forever

We'll always be best friends forever in our hearts

We'll see each other eventually or

Call me?" May blinked at the question before turning to Ash who was smiling sweetly.

"B." He answered without any hesitation.

"Now all we have to do is tally up the answers and see if you match," Dawn smirked pulling the magazine from May.

"To see if I match? What the hell would I match to?" The raven-haired boy frowned looking at Brock who just shrugged.

"Well, we took the test to see if your this gym leader's dream boy," May giggled suddenly, seeming to be excited about something.

"Ewe, why would you give me that test?" Ash gagged again, thinking that anything could be better than being matched to any of the Sinnoh gym leaders, not that he had anything against them or anything. But really, he had his eyes set on someone else.

"Wow!" Dawn exclaimed, "You're a complete match Ash. Your score is a hundred percent."

"To which Sinnoh girl?" Ash grimaced.

"Who said it was a Sinnoh gym leader?" Dawn frowned.

"It is your magazine," Brock pointed out. Everyone looked to see May cackling evilly as she picked the magazine up and held it for Ash and Brock to see.

"This magazine is a Kanto edition," she giggled, "and this issue features the dazzling and eye-catching Misty Waterflower." She finished with a smug smile that had both Ash and Brock scrambling to wrench the magazine from her hands.

"Well isn't that something Ash, your Misty's dream boy," Brock guffawed high-fiving May as Dawn looked on in confusion.

Ash wasn't really paying attention as he felt his cheeks heat up with a heavy flush as he glanced at the two pages that were filled with a picture of the beautiful woman in a black and white checkered bikini, and the tip of the cascade badge in her mouth teasingly as it hung from around her neck, and the questionnaire with his results.

Let's just say this turned out to be the most un-boring day ever.

**A/N: Just so you all know, this was harder that what it seems. I had to think a while lol Please review because I love it when you do…and maybe I'll think about doing an actual story which you might just enjoy because I've already kinda started it and I like it. So…go ahead and push that button. **


	18. Recognize

**A/N: So close to being done! I really like how this is turning out…don't you?**

Recognize

**Rec-og-nize**: _v_. 1. To know or identify from past experience or knowledge. 2. To acknowledge or accept. 3. To approve of or appreciate.

She knew without a doubt that it was him.

He was a few hundred yards away from where she was leaning against the wall and there were a lot of other people in the room, but she knew it was him. No one else in the world had the aura that was just leaking from him as he stood and chatted with Nurse Joy about registering for the tournament. And no one else had walked in with an adorable Pikachu on their shoulder before he handed it over for a check-up. And of course just a few feet away from him standing in a huddle was the tall and handsome Brock, sweet and noodle-loving May, pretty and innocent Dawn, excited and all knowing Max, loving and caring Delia Ketchum, the famous Professor Oak, his somewhat conceited but admiral grandson Gary, and the ambitious and talented Tracy Sketchit. She could tell from her place away from them, that they were excited to be together again after being separated from each other for more than a few years.

She wondered silently if she should join them, and announce that she was here to and that she was here to cheer Ash on and that she would be by his side. The thought only lasted a few minutes, and a frown formed on her pretty face as she remembered that she wasn't here for him. She was here for her and she wouldn't be by his side, although deep inside she was cheering for him. So with a heavy heart she watched the sweet reunion that was happening without her, that always seemed to go on without her, as she stayed by her spot against the wall.

But oh Mew, how she wished she could be over there. The ache grew as he turned from the desk, the most charming smile on his handsome face and for a minute there he actually left her breathless. He had grown up so much, and he was so blessed because in all reality she had never seen someone so gorgeous in all her life. Not even pretty boy Gary Oak could rival such looks, let alone such outstanding personality. She wondered if that had changed too. And with a frown she watched Dawn launch herself into his open arms; her musical giggle could be heard from where she stood, even with the many other trainers who filled the room with their excitement.

May was in his arms next, and she was brave enough to plant a sweet kiss on his cheek to which he returned with an adorable blush before his mom scooped him up after to his embarrassment. The guys were less physical in their happiness to see each other again, clapping his shoulder proudly and shaking his fingerless-gloved hand. Misty held a breath as Ash looked among them, smiling cheerfully and obviously overjoyed that they were there to support him, and for a minute she thought she saw a small frown that had been quickly replaced with a laugh as Gary said something to him.

He had been so easy for her to recognize she thought sadly, disappointed that she hadn't gotten over him after all of these years. Even though his looks slightly differed from his childlike form, he was still the Ash she had known. He was taller, just an inch or two shorter than Brock, and he still had the wild and crazy-like raven black hair that was covered with a battered red baseball cap with a black pokeball symbol on it. His hair looked longer from the distance between them, and his bangs had grown because they were falling into his eyes, that she could tell. He was leaner, and the baby fat had completely left him so that a muscular and toned form was all that could be seen. His clothes were the same style, a black t-shirt with a red vest over it and light blue washed out blue jeans that had a few rips and tears here and there. He wore red sneakers on his feet and on his hands were red and black fingerless gloves.

She yearned to be closer though because even if he looked attractive from where she was, she couldn't tell if he looked older or if his eyes still shown with childlike wonder or if his smile was still goofy and lopsided, or if his voice was still scratchy and high. Even if he had changed in those ways to, there was no way she wouldn't be able to recognize him. Ash Ketchum was just an unforgettable person and there was no way that anyone wouldn't know who he was once they met him. He was just that way.

Her heart fell as they began to walk away, the group heading out the sliding doors so that they could probably spend the rest of the day together before the big tournament. She was tempted to run after them, if only to follow without being seen so that she could enjoy the day with them from afar. Her hopes were dashed when a hand was placed on her shoulder.

"You know we're not supposed to be out in the public before the tournament," Lance chuckled from her side, all decked out in a disguise. Misty sighed before smiling at him and shaking her head.

"I only wanted to check out the competition and see if I could see anybody I knew," she replied poking his chest, "and what are you doing out in the public master?" she asked curiously.

"I had to pick up some potions for Dragonite," he answered holding up a brown paper bag with a sheepish smile. "So, see anybody you recognize?"

"Ash is here," she nodded looking out towards the doors.

"Somehow I knew he would be." Lance said with a knowing tone of voice.

"Yeah, I somehow knew he would be too," she nodded.

MAMAMAM

Her heart felt like it was going to explode from her chest as she stood behind the doors listening to the crowd as they cheered widely from outside. Unlike yesterday when she wanted with all her heart to be like May and Dawn and find herself in his arms, today was completely opposite. She really wanted to high tail it out of there and have another few years to get the courage to see him again. It wasn't exactly because she was afraid to battle him, she loved the energy behind their pokemon matches, but she was more afraid that he wouldn't know her. Not until they announced her after she made her way to the arena anyways. That just would be a blow to her self-esteem, how could you handle having someone not know it was you when you instantly knew it was them? Oh, headache.

She knew she looked different, because she had made sure she did. Not on purpose at first, but after living with three glamorous sisters you were bound to change somehow, even if it was just your fashion sense. So maybe she could understand if Ash just looked at her like some normal challenge and not like he knew her and was battling a super good friend, or maybe just a friend, she didn't really know anymore. Her hair was a lot longer, and it cascaded in large waves to her waist and a sparkly, blue seashell clip held back a piece of bang that always got into her eyes.

She wore a blue and yellow plaid belly shirt, the lacey straps fell off her shoulders seductively, and the cascade badge was around her neck hanging on a silver chain. She wore short blue shorts that were frayed at the edges and they were cut a little shorter so that the pockets peeked out from underneath and a brown belt was cinched through her belt loops and clipped onto it were her six pokeballs. Her red boots came to her knees, and strapped around her thigh was a brown leather pouch that held her pokegear. She knew she looked outstanding, her sisters insisted she did, but she was still unsure if Ash could see through her intimidating appearance. She didn't know if he would be able to see her, the once twelve year old girl who followed after him because he destroyed her bike.

"CONGRADULATIONS ASH KETCHUM!" The announcer's voice boomed so loudly that the doors even vibrated from where she stood. "ARE YOU READY FOR THE NEXT CHALLENGE?"

The audience screamed even louder, and Misty knew that his answer had been yes, not that it would have ever been no. He was not one to back down, especially if he was so close to winning. As the crowd cheered, she found herself running down the stairs into the dimly lit room underneath and climbed onto the platform that stood in the middle of the room. She could hear the crowd become enthused as the battle ground changed from Flint's rocky and volcanic arena to her own atmosphere. It wouldn't be ice like most people expected, but it wasn't too far from that element.

"WILL THE NEXT CHALLENGER FROM THE ELITE FOUR PLEASE APPEAR?" The announcer commanded and Misty took in a deep breath as the platform whirred to life from beneath her and she found herself rising up to the top floor. Sunlight poured all around her as she shot up from the ground and she kept her eyes on the ocean filled arena below her, rocks and icebergs floating here and there. The audience roared at her appearance and she took another breath and faced her challenger, a smile on her face. She gasped at the look that crossed his face, his dark eyes widening and his mouth dropping open. The little mouse on his shoulder looked just as surprised.

"Misty?" He gaped like a Magickarp just as Pikachu called out with a "Pikachupi?"

Her heart thundered and she realized that he did indeed look so much older. His face chiseled and angled instead of round and chibi like. But, she felt herself smiling even more at his stunned announcement. He did in fact recognize her after all these years.

**A/N: ooooo, I like this don't you? Wish I could continue it =P Review if you could! You know what happens when you dooooo! Can someone say an actual story? LOL**


	19. Smitten

Smitten

**Smit-ten: **_adj._1. Struck, as with a hard blow. 2. Greviously or disastrously stricken or afflicted. 3. Very much in love.

"You are totally smitten with her."

She said it just like that, without any hesitation, accusation, or sadness in her soft spoken tone. He was so shocked that he ripped his head towards her direction as she sipped on her chi latte and took in the small but beautiful smile on her face. He wondered what she was thinking as she locked her cerulean eyes with his dark brown ones, glittering with some kind of emotion…but what exactly.

"What are you talking about?" He asked, narrowing his eyes as he questioned her. She giggled gently before flicking her eyes towards the girl he had watched walk from the table only moments ago.

"I think you like Dawn…a lot," she said softly as she now watched the pretty bluenette at the café counter chatting up with the young boy at the register. Ash's jaw dropped at her guess, his heart stopping with her words.

"Your ridiculous," he managed to sputter once he felt his heart beating again, "if you think I like Dawn your totally insane not to mention incredibly wrong."

"You've been flirting with her all day and doing whatever she asks Ash. Whenever I asked you do stuff with me before you always argued and you always fought against the idea that I wanted to take you shopping with me. You actually held all her bags without a whimper," the redhead was looking at him now; her pretty smile had turned to a frown. He liked the way she looked when she was at the beginning of what looked like an argument. It was like she was trying to keep her cool and look calm, but she would also never back down and she would win. It was one of her best looks, he thought at least.

"I carried yours to idiot, or did you not notice the majority of those shopping bags belonged to you," he snapped.  
"I was just taking advantage of the situation. Don't try and convince me otherwise Ash, I can tell you like her."

"You've barely been here three weeks and your already guessing that I'm in love with Dawn. Really Misty? Really?"

"Yeah Ash, I really am. I think I know my best friend well enough to know what he likes and admires about a person," She was raising her voice now, ready to show that she would win without worrying about what other people thought. She couldn't win this time though, because Ash knew that she was completely wrong about this…idea that propped into her head. Totally, insanely, and completely wrong.

"Come on you guys, let's not fight in a place like this," Dawn approached the table now, taking in Ash's angry appearance and Misty's determined one. She watched as they both let out a sigh of frustration before letting the topic of whatever they were arguing about drop. "Good, now where the hell is Brock?"

Ash took a swig of his coffee and shrugged glancing at the redhead as she smiled beautifully at Dawn and mentioned that Brock was just a few minutes late at meeting with them. He stayed quiet as the girls chatted away, gossiping about this and that, and wondered what he did today that would confirm the idea that he was smitten (that was the word she used right) with Dawn. If anything he had tried his hardest to do whatever Misty wanted, like the shopping idea. Of course Dawn had mentioned that she really wanted some new outfits, but Ash had seen the way Misty brightened at the mention of buying new clothes. And he only agreed with holding their bags because Misty had complained that she might have bought too many and should have realized that she would be carrying them all day, without a word Dawn whipped some out of the girls arms and tossed them to him, he was happy to make sure Misty was happy and didn't really argue about it, but that meant that Dawn gave him her bags too of course. Well whatever, he was sure Misty would catch on that he and Dawn were only friends and that's what they would always be.

"Brock!" Misty chirped suddenly, waving to get the handsome tanned boys attention. Ash grinned as he made his way to their table holding up the bag that he had took all day to retrieve.

"Finally got the items, ready to head back to the Center?" He asked cheerfully.

"You bet, I'm ready to just sit back and relax," Dawn nodded already pushing her chair back and slipping on her red coat.

"And I'm ready to get away from these girls, I think I've had enough of their voices to last me a few weeks," Ash added picking up Pikachu from the chair beside him. The rodent let out a soft "chu" and clambered onto his shoulder. The soft scoff from Misty made his eyes turn to her as she zipped up her light blue coat and pulled on her hood, a disappointed look on her face.

"Yeah I would get tired of shopping all day too," Brock laughed as Dawn smacked Ash on the arm for his comment.

The rain was pouring as they stepped out of the coffee shop, pelting the ground so hard that it looked like the drops were bouncing off the pavement. Ash sighed and adjusted his hat and pulled on his own black hood from his jacket for extra protection from the water. Misty bumped into him slightly from his sudden halt to do this and he felt the electricity flow through his veins at the idea that she was so close to him. He glanced at her watching as she brought her hands to her chest and blew on them.

"It's a little cold," she said as everyone else prepared to head out in the rain from under the eve that they were standing under.

"I guess that means we should hurry," Dawn nodded tightening her scarf and then pulling on red gloves. "I heard it was to snow later anyways." Brock started to lead the way with Dawn in tow and he stayed back as Misty followed. He watched her back as she walked ahead of him, thoughts of her words still pounding around in his head and leaving him slightly bitter. Could that mean that she didn't mind if he liked Dawn and that it didn't even bother her? It was kind of sad in a way, especially since he liked Misty so much.

"Oh!" The redhead exclaimed quite suddenly and Ash watched as she lost her footing and was beginning to fall forwards. He reached out with his fast reflexes and caught her just before she fell face forwards in the puddles all around them. "How embarrassing," she muttered slightly bringing his worried gaze from where he watched Dawn and Brock standing and watching them with surprise from the girl's sudden trip, down to where she leaned against him in his arms. She wasn't looking at him; instead her eyes were staring at the puddle she would have fallen into.

"You okay?" He asked gently so that her attention finally was on him and she locked her eyes with his. He watched as she blushed, her fingers clenching tightly on his arm from where she had grabbed him in her move to save herself from hitting the ground.

"Um, I'm fine," she said blinking and moving to get him to let go. He did regretfully and smiled as she growled about how her hood had fallen off and now her hair was soaked wet. How could she not see how much he liked her, how much he wanted to be able to hold her all the time?

"Misty?" He called from where he hadn't moved, allowing Brock and Dawn to continue on their way so that he could say this without embarrassing her in front of their friends. She turned back to him, worried and still embarrassed he could tell. "I need to tell you something."

"Ash?" she smiled slightly. She looked as amazing as she stood there with the rain falling all around her. Her now wet red hair was sticking to her face in soft curls and her cheeks were turning into a soft pink by the cold air. This was his chance to tell her, this was the time to let her know how he really and truly felt.

"I don't like Dawn." He stated firmly, taking the few strides to be right in front of her. She looked confused and he could tell she was on the verge of arguing about this fact again. "I can't like Dawn because…I'm completely smitten with you."

He loved the way her eyes widened from the news and how he could tell that the emotion glittering in them was one of pure happiness. This was one of her best looks, at least to him.

**A/N: Sorry it took so long, I've been swept through a whirlwind of new things happening in my life. Nothing life changing I guess, but just experiencing that piercing bitter pain of losing something so good in your life to someone else. Yeah, it hurts but I'm getting better slightly. Anyways review if you could, it would make me a happy =)**


	20. Tears

**A/N: How's it going ya'll? Been a while right? Well, I decided to update so don't be too upset at me, life gets crazy for all of us sometimes you know. Anyways, I was going through the fan fiction and I found that there aren't too many that are that interesting enough to read and I wanted to get mine finished anyways. I'm still thinking of doing a story, but I won't promise anything. Anyways…enjoy!**

Tears

**Tears: **_n. _1. A drop of the clear salty liquid that is secreted by the lachrymal gland of the eye to lubricate the surface between the eyeball and eyelid and to wash away irritants. 2. A profusion of this liquid spilling from the eyes and wetting the cheeks, especially as an expression of emotion. 3. The act of weeping.

I guess I wasn't really thinking of anything as I stood on the beach by myself, staring out into the vast ocean.

Most people come to the ocean for fun or for a day of escape, I suppose that is why I decided to stop by and visit the one thing that made me the calmest. Well, anything with water made me calm, but I felt better surrounded by lots of the substance, and I loved the sea salt air and I loved to feel the breeze whipping through my hair. I didn't know where else to turn, my video phone at home was constantly ringing off the hook, and my pokegear kept buzzing with missed calls and messages. I guess I should answer them sooner or later, but my heart wasn't ready for it yet. I wasn't ready to for people to tell me that yes, it was true.

I'm not a crier, never have been. I stand here now, watching the waves fall over each other again and again and I remember that not even when I was younger had I actually cried. Sure, I let my eyes fill up with a few tears, but I never allowed myself to break down into actual sobbing. My sisters made me angry, but they never made me sad enough to shed tears over it. They made me a strong person, I could handle their teasing and their meanness without too much effort, they weren't smart enough to actually hurt me anyways. I hadn't cried when I traveled with my friends either, I had almost when I thought one of my best friends died back in Lavender Town and maybe tears showed up when that same friend's Squirtle decided to leave our group for a firefighting squad. But as I said before, I never really broke down before.

My parents had never been there for me, they left when I was younger and I had really never known a parents love. Sometimes I wonder how that feels like, but when I'm surrounded by my sisters and friends I feel like it shouldn't worry me when I can feel all their love. So even that never made me cry at night like I heard it had to some kids. I never really understood why I gained such good friends in the first place. It was by accident of course, through one mistake made by a fishing hook. I guess I should be glad I decided to take the day off and fish at that particular spot, I wouldn't have felt the love that I have felt otherwise.

That's what stopped me then, as I sank my toes deeper into the warm and silky sand. I shouldn't have remembered my feelings, the feelings that I tried to bury deep beneath the surface. It had been so recent, that I could barely stand it, how I couldn't even tell him of my most pure and true feelings. My bottom lip was trembling now, something that only happened when it was cold, and I could feel my body fighting off this strange and mysterious emotion that was overtaking my body. It hurt a little as I fought off this feeling, it hurt so much that I had to wrap my arms around myself to keep from falling apart and yet I couldn't stop thinking now. His face was there, in my mind, and just the want of holding him again was enough to send me over the edge.

He was my dearest friend, my closest friend. At least, that's what I hoped we had been. I hadn't seen too much of him lately, he had been too busy and I had been too afraid to approach him because of my constant feelings for him every time he was around. It must have been too obvious I guess, I know he must have at least found out because after his last visit, he hardly called or left me any kind of message to let me know he was alright…what a joke.

My eyes started burning suddenly and I brought my hands to swipe at them when I felt something wet fall, and trickle down my cheek. They were tears…why did they have to fall out now at such a random time? I wiped them away and yet they kept falling, streaming down my cheek and under my chin, my body racking hard and shuddering from the effort of trying to stop them. This didn't happen to me, I never cried, nothing was worth this hurt. Could they be for him? Could just the memory of his last smile at me before he left for the new region be what was causing me to hurt so much?

He had looked at me so sadly, and his eyes betrayed the secret he tried to hide. He must have heard me and my sisters talking about him the night before, the night before he would be leaving. They had been trying to convince me that it was time for me to grow up and let him know how much I had loved him and how much I thought of him. I of course denied it all and refused to give up such a precious feeling, it wasn't the right time. He had more important thing is to worry about; becoming a pokemon master was one of them. And yet, he must have found out anyways. That day at the Cerulean docks was so strange, our goodbye almost weird. The last I had heard from him.

I was full on crying now, my sobs echoing in my ears as I fell to the sand, grasping onto my sides as I let the tears fall freely now. It almost felt a little better to let it all out, instead of trying to be strong and keep them to myself like I did most of the time. I almost didn't hear my pokegear buzzing this time, hard and loud inside my short's pockets vibrating the side of my thigh. I coughed and choked on my sobs, letting the device buzz some more and come to a stop so I could gain my dignity and slow down my emotions. I stared out once again at the ocean, thinking of nothing and letting my sobs die down, so that a few more tears could fall silently. My side buzzed again, and I took a shaky breath before pulling the white and pink pokegear out of my pocket.

I took a deep breath as Brock's name came across the screen, his picture was of him smiling and holding onto a very surprised Nurse Joy. I had been the one to snap that shot, using it as his contact picture. I took one more calming breath and clicked the on button, wiping the last of my tears away.

"Hey Brock," I answered albeit soft and croaky.

"Misty…" he didn't call for any good news by just the sound of his voice, and I wondered why I had decided to answer in the first place. I wasn't ready for this; I wasn't ready for the truth. "They found him."

The tears were building up again, and my body began trembling. I opened my mouth to say something, but instead a soft whimper escaped the back of my throat. I caught the choke from Brock, and I realized he too had been crying and he was trying to control himself for me.

"Delia identified him a few hours ago. We tried to call you earlier...but you weren't answering. Misty, I'm sorry but-"

"Don't! Please Brock, please don't say it!" I cried out, my heart shattering into a thousand pieces, the last of my control slipping away as my new sobs flew free before I could stop them. Brock, he too was crying along with me.

"Misty you have to know he's not coming back. Me not saying it isn't going to change anything. I'm sorry but Ash is dead and we need you in Pallet right now. Delia needs you, May, Dawn, Max, Iris, Cilan, and I need you. Misty…Pikachu needs you."

I couldn't stop now. Didn't Brock understand I couldn't be the strong one this time, that I was hurting as much as them? I wouldn't be able to make anyone feel better, because I didn't want to accept this, I couldn't.

"And I think you need us." Brock whispered. I wondered then, if my tears would ever stop.

**A/N: OMG…I think I accomplished a sad one. Let me know what you all think while I'll go wipe away my tears =) **

**~waterfalls**


	21. Unique

**This was inspired by a movie that I just watched again. Or maybe this was inspired by a book because that is how it came about it the first place LOL =) So, just a heads up to those who may be a little young…there is some bad language in this one so if you don't like swearing I wouldn't get too far, and there's drugs in it too so watch out for that! If you don't like that sort of thing don't read any farther! Any who for those who don't mind but like any sort of story…enjoy!**

Unique

**Unique: **_adj._** 1. **Being the only one. **2.** Being without a like or equal: unequaled. **3.** Distinctively characteristic: peculiar **4.** Unusual.

He found himself wishing that it could be different on an almost everyday basis. Every day was the same and he found that he was bored with the same routine, the same antics, with nothing interesting ever coming along. Like right now, as always, he and his boys ditched school and made their way to the town park where children ran and screamed playing on the swings, or the monkey bars and on the thing that spinned, he never quite knew what to call it. Like time and time before they made their way behind some bushes that kept them out of view and they waited for Paul to pull out his pack of weed and his brown pipe and light it up so each could take a puff, and then make each and every one who put the pipe in his mouth pay up.

Ash wasn't proud of his lifestyle, but he was bored and there wasn't anything better to do. Nothing kept him busy or kept him amused like a good puff of weed. His life was to put it simply…boring.

"My pop is gonna kill me when I get home," Drew sighed blowing out smoke and coughing a bit from the inhale, "he told me this morning that he was going to the bar after work."

"You can come over to my place," Ash offered, "my mom won't care if you stay." Everyone knew Drew had an alcoholic father, but only Drew's close friends knew that his father was abusive when drunk. It wasn't something that Drew liked to bring up on a daily basis, but when he was with his friends he felt like he could let his thoughts and fears come out without taking crap from anybody.

"Thanks man, your mom sure is sweet," he took another inhale before passing on the pipe.

"Nah, it's just that she won't be home 'til morning and won't notice you there anyhow," Ash chuckled and took the pipe inhaling nice and deep, so the feeling of calm could pass through his system.

"Fuck Ketchum," Paul laughed, "what does your mother do so late at night? You sure she isn't selling her purse instead of working at the hospital?"

"Shut your face Paul," Ash growled, "she can't help the fricken hours they give her."

"He's right Paul, you shouldn't be so quick to talk shit on his mother when yours isn't an angel herself," Drew smirked before dodging a punch that Paul threw his way after the comment.

"Come on guys when will you grow up?" Brock sighed taking the pipe from Ash and taking a few quick puffs before breathing in a long one. Brock was the voice of the group, being a senior and having a couple years age difference gave him the place of reason and wisdom. The boys followed his advice because Brock was smart, kind, and probably more fatherly than their own fathers, those who had fathers that is. He was tall, lean, had deep brown skin and his hair was a spiky mess of dark brown locks. His most noticeable trait was his eyes; they were so squinty that you could hardly detect what color his irises were.

"When we feel like it," Ash grinned shoving his best friend before sighing. "It's getting late guys; I should be getting home before trouble finds us." He looked around the park and noticed that parents were gathering their children and leaving, the sun was just getting ready to set behind some trees.

"Pussy," Paul muttered before packaging his weed and stowing away his pipe. "See you fellows at school tomorrow then," he only gave a quick wave before taking off. As Paul walked his dark purple hair swayed slightly to his slow and sure steps, seeming almost cocky, like he didn't have a care in the world. That was Paul for you, the tough guy of the group with an ego to match. He didn't fear hardly anything, and he always kept his emotions in check, so good in fact that it was hard to tell if he actually had any feelings at all. He had a perfectly good reason to hide them though, with his mom cheating on her husband with practically every guy in town, at least that's what Paul said. He really never told the guys anything, it was his older brother who gave up some bits and pieces that their parents were really splitting up, it was just taking a while for the divorce to go through, and Paul being the rock never said a word about how he was dealing with it.

"Gotta love that guy," Brock laughed tucking his hands into his vest pockets. "I'll see you chumps later and Ash, I'll cook you dinner tomorrow, I know you hardly eat anything with your mom working all the time."

"Thanks man," Ash said before turning to Drew who pounded fists with Brock as he passed. "Ready to head home?"

"Yeah yeah, show me the way," Drew muttered finally untying his black tie and pulling off his blue blazer and throwing it over his shoulder. Drew was the only one in the group whose family had loads of money, and because of that Drew was the only one in the group who went to the preppy boarding school in town. It had all their kids wearing rich looking uniforms, and only the best of the best could afford the education the school had to offer. It was dumb luck that he met Ash and Brock one night while being stranded at some house after a party that his supposedly rich friends left him at. Running from the cops that night was a group effort, and the tale was funny and amusing at how two low lives and one classy guy bonded over trying to escape the feds.

"You sure you wanna be seen walking home with me? We might run into some of your prep friends ya know," Ash sighed, remembering their tender situation and how the rich kids hated people like Ash, Paul, and Brock.

"Oh….right. Maybe I'll head home first anyways and grab a few things before my old man gets home. I'll see ya tonight," Drew agreed with little hesitation. After everything it seemed that Drew still cared about his image and for Ash it kind of bugged him that Drew still didn't want to be seen hanging with a lowly crew. Like he thought before, there was nothing different about anybody in this town, nothing unique or exciting. Every day was the same and everybody treated everybody like crap. The rich were still the rich and the poor would always be poor or something like that. A few of Drew's prep friends had said something about it once at a party that Ash, Brock, and Paul had happened to go to. "And Ash," Drew stopped short turning around slightly to smirk at him, "no hard feelings okay? It's just easier this way," and with that he flipped his light green bangs to the side and sauntered the opposite way towards the richer side of town.

"Whatever man," Ash muttered stuffing his hands into his red jacket pockets and heading down the street towards his home. It was always busy at this time of day or night really. The sky was still its pink, orange, and purple color and people were heading out of their jobs and walking the sidewalks to get home and have dinner or to just enjoy the evening. He dodged a few people and kept his head high as some business looking men and women bumped into him without apologizing or giving him glares for his messy look. He was used to it; there was nothing different in how he was treated on an everyday basis, just because he was poor. A flower shop window caused him to slow down in his tread, and he stopped for a moment to look at his reflection frowning a little at what he saw.

His raven black hair was slightly long and was sticking this way at that, as if his locks had never been brushed. His eyes were dark brown, and held a certain kind of light in them that you didn't find in most guys eyes at his age and in his position, he took it as the light of hope. He wore a red and white baseball cap, a black t-shirt and a red jacket and his ripped jeans were light blue and worn out looking, and on his hands he wore red and black fingerless gloves. His red and black sneakers didn't look that great either, he noticed with a sour frown, maybe he would start saving money to buy some new ones. Taking one final look in the window, and agreeing that maybe he did look pretty shabby, he turned to continue to his destination.

_**THWACK!**_

He didn't have time to stop as he collided with something, and that something seemed to have been moving fast for the next thing he knew he was flying backwards by the force and whatever that something was fell with him, landing hard on top of him.

"I'm so sorry!" The something gasped, and Ash realized that it was a girl who was lying on top of him. He opened his eyes and was met with the prettiest sight he had ever seen. Her eyes were captivating to an extent that he could hardly describe. The most he could note were that they were large and blue swirled with green eyes with super long and black lashes. Her nose was small and pert, her lips plump, pink, and glossy while her cheeks were rosy from the chilling air and the most amazing part was her fiery red hair that tumbled wildly around her shoulders in large cascading waves.

"It's alright I guess," he mumbled as she quickly realized their awkward position with a blush and hurriedly got to her feet. With a disappointed observation, he took in her white blouse and blue blazer with the same emblem on her right breast as Drew's blazer. Her skirt was short and pleated and she wore thigh high white stockings with brown loafers. This girl was a rich girl and would of course have nothing to do with him once she realized what she ran into. The same as any other rich girl had done to him before and well it happened more times than one would think and yes, Ash was used to it.

"I was just in a hurry, I wasn't looking ahead of me and I-"

"There you are Misty, where do you think you're going?" A handsome young man was running down the sidewalk, his brown hair perfectly gelled and his uniform, the same as hers except he wore blue pants, perfectly pressed.

"Gary," she breathed in a gasp, and Ash saw a glint of fear cross her face as the pretty boy made his way closer to them. He looked at the boy and frowned, Gary was known to almost everyone in town and that's because Gary made sure of it. His family was the richest of families, and had the best ties and well…pretty much the best of everything and they flaunted it around without guilt. Gary had once been Ash's childhood friend back in the day when money and statuses didn't matter, but that all had changed when Gary went to a different Junior high school.

"Well, if isn't Ashy boy," Gary sneered as he eased into a saunter, one much like Drew's, and placed a hand on the beautiful girl's shoulder. "What are you doing with Misty?" Ash glared at the possessive grip the brunette had on the girl and inwardly smacked his forehead. Of course someone of this beauty would already belong to the likes of Prince Gary.

"I just ran into her is all, don't worry I was just leaving," Ash growled ignoring the girl's face as she looked at him with a look he couldn't recognize. It was just going to be the same anyways, everything was always routine. Gary would have shot out some more insults making the beautiful rich girl laugh and be in awe of Gary's power, and Ash would just head home with his tail in between his legs because his ego would have been kicked. He left earlier this time, instead of picking a fight because he wasn't sure if he could handle having this certain girl laughing at him because of Gary, the girl was quite gorgeous and she had seemed really nice.

"Just lay off Gary Oak, if I haven't told you once I've told you a thousand times, leave me the hell alone." Her angry voice caused Ash to stop and turn slightly in disbelief, a girl turning down the charms of Prince Gary? Now this was new and something he had never seen before in his life. Since they had been young boys, the girls followed Gary around like little lovesick puppies. When he turned to see what was going on he was surprised to see the redhead trying to pull her wrist out of Gary's hand, her face contorted with a fierce rage that still managed to look quite pretty.

"Come on Misty, what is your deal? Why won't you just give me a chance?" Gary tried to soothe, pulling her closer.

"I've given you plenty of chances Oak, and every single time I've caught you with some floozy in the back classroom. I don't believe your bull about how they're the ones that corner you, you jackass!" She broke free of his grasp and backed up a couple feet placing her hands on her hips.

"You know you're just going to have to get over it anyways doll, we belong together. The most popular guy in school, the most popular girl in school, it's just a match that's meant to be." Gary smirked and ran a hand through his hair. Ash scoffed, was this guy for real? How much had he changed to force a girl to be with him, it used to take a single kind word for a girl to melt and now Gary had turned into some sort of douche?

"Bite me!" The redhead snapped flipping the brunette off and making Ash laugh aloud and cause both teens to turn simultaneously towards him.

"Don't mind me, please continue," he joked ushering them on with his hands.

"Fuck off Ash, or I'll send your mother to the red light district," Gary growled in anger and causing Ash to take a couple steps towards him.

"Leave my mother out of your desperate attempts at flirting Gay Bear," he shot back.

"Why don't you both calm the fuck down and you Gary can leave me alone," the redhead interjected before twirling on her heel and heading down the sidewalk at a run. Both boys watched her disappear into the crowd.

"Damn it Ketchum! That's the girl I'm bound to marry and you just ruined it!" Gary barked shoving Ash out of the way.

"Seems to me you've been ruining it by yourself already Oak, and if you were planning on marrying her then why are you man whoring yourself around your school?"

"Don't talk about things that you don't know about Ashy boy," Gary seemed to have finally calmed down and gave Ash his familiar smirk; "if your parents were forcing you into a marriage that you didn't plan for yourself you'd probably be doing the same. Besides, who wants to stick to just one girl at eighteen when there are so many fine ones?"

"Beats me Oak. I have the freedom to choose whoever, the freedom to marry whenever so that question doesn't have any affect or sympathy on me." For once Ash felt happy to be where he was, unlike the rich kids whose parents wanted the family's to marry into richer family's, he could choose to do and become and marry whoever he wanted without disappointing anybody.

"Whatever Ashy boy," the brunette boy disappeared as well and Ash soon found himself walking home later than normal, the sky black and stars already popping here and there against the vast darkness. He wondered why Drew hadn't called to ask what was taking him so long, and where the hell he was.

"Hey, wait please!" He stopped for what he hoped was the last time and turned to see that girl from earlier running at him. His mouth opened in surprise and practically fell over when she passed by him in her flat out run, and he watched as she tried chasing down a black limo which turned a corner and vanished. "Oooh crap, my sisters are gonna kill me," she wailed out loud stopping in her tracks.

"Having more problems are we?" He couldn't help it. Here she was in front of him for the second time that day and he wanted to talk to her more, he didn't want her to just run out of his life and ignore him like everyone before her had. He grinned as she looked at him, and relief flooded through him as he watched her eyes flash with recognition.

"I'm having the worst luck today," she smiled a sweet, shy smile and pulled a strand of fiery red hair behind her ear. "First Gary tailed me after school and now I missed the limo my sisters sent for me just because Gary made me late. I shouldn't let him affect me so much but…"

"I could give you a ride home if you uh…want?" Ash scratched the back of his head awkwardly, wondering how he could ask her such a thing. He'd never had the courage to ask a rich girl that sort of thing before. He watched as she looked around and then back at him with a questioning stare.

"Aren't you walking?"

"My house isn't too far from here, if you want you can walk with me and then I can take you home safe and sound. This part of town isn't too cool at this time," he shrugged and stuffed his hands into his jacket pockets, trying to sound normal and not act as if he really wanted her to be different for once in his life.

"Really? Well, yeah that would be great."

"Well it's alright hope you get h-"he stopped short and blinked at her as she smiled warmly at him. "You really trust me enough to go home with me?"

"I think you're actually safer than my friends from school," she laughed coming closer and holding out her hand, "I'm Misty Yawa, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"Ash Ketchum," he returned placing his hand in hers, "I'm still confused on why you're okay with this so fast." Ash just couldn't believe it, here he had been wishing for a change in his life and suddenly it had been answered? Was it too good to be true?

"I think you're different, you know… unique. I've been looking for that lately and I think you're just what I've been uh…needing," she took her hand out of his and smirked.

"Yeah," he agreed softly smiling his first true smile in a long time, "you too."

**A/N: Just got my internet on cuz I've been moving here and moving there in just a few month's time LOL sorry its taking me so long to get my stuff up, I really want to finish this Alphabet Challenge thing for all my awesome reviewers =) You guys are what keeps me going, I love hearing from you and I like how you all seem to like how I write. You motivate me to keep up the work and bring out better stories for you to read so thanks! And tell me how you like this one, I wanted to try an AU…I think that's what you call them…and I think the next few will be just that just so I don't end up being redundant in my one shots. I happen to like AU sometimes, even if poor Pikachu isn't in it…or is he? You never know cuz there actually could be more to this one shot lol Anyways…see you next chapter!**

**~waterfalls**


End file.
